Levi's World: Gold and Silver Adventures
by Crobat726
Summary: Levi leaves out on his journey hoping to live up to his father's expectations. Journeying with his crazy girlfriend and a former champion, he must defeat Team Rocket and a new Evil group with unknown intentions. Not to mention a talking Eevee. Crazy, huh?
1. Old Friends, New Journeys

Levi's World: Gold and Silver Adventures

-----

Chapter 1

Old Friends, New Journeys

-----

"Levi! It's time to get up."

My name is Levi Gold. I am an up-and-coming champion for New Bark Town. Yes, THAT New Bark Town, home of the most famous Johto champion ever. It only makes sense because that Champion is also my father, Gold. He is still the Champion now; no one has defeated him in eighteen years as champion.

I have put a ton of thought into my starter Pokémon, as everyone knows, my father picked Cyndaquil. I always wanted one, but eventually thought I should stray from my father's path. So I think I may take Totodile…

Or Chikorita… I'm so confused.

I quickly got dressed, putting on my yellow jacket with a pokeball design on the back, brushing my black hair so it barely fell in front of my eye, grabbed my black hat and put it on backwards, slipped on my shoes and ran out the door.

"…take these pokeballs and I'll see you in a little bit."

"Thanks professor!" Came the voice of Jenna, my longtime friend that lived next door. She was the daughter of Crystal, another famous trainer from New Bark Town, and my closest friend. We had recently decided to go our separate ways after many years of talking about going to take the Pokémon League Challenge together… And the failed two weeks of dating… Bleh. Don't get me wrong, we are still friends and all, but the competition of traveling together would be too much for me.

"Oh, hey Levi." She said walking by me. I walked up to the professor and looked at the pokeballs.

"I have been very excited to give you a Pokémon, I think you could be the one to knock your father off of his throne. It will be fun to see you battle along the way too."

"Oh, yeah… Thanks."

"But you're just ready to get you first Pokémon, right?"

"Sure, I'm ready."

"Take your pick, Jenna took Cyndaquil, not surprising really, but all these Pokémon are great, trust me."

I reached for the pokeball containing Totodile and grabbed it. Holding it tightly in my hand, I released the Pokémon.

"To dile to to!"

"Alright, now to give you a name. How about… Zeke?"

"To!" Zeke said excitedly.

"Great to know. I guess I'll"

The door flung open, revealing a cute girl with red hair. She walked up to me and then looked at Professor Elm. "Hey Elm, Gold."

"Suz, [Sooze] I have known you forever, you can just call me Levi."

Suzy's dad's name was Silver, He was famous for… something… my dad always told me that he was mean, but had a change of heart and began being nice to everyone. Suzy was really nice but could get annoying. I guess I would say that she is… too nice, Almost awkward at times. But she has always been good to me.

"I know," she said cheerfully, "But I like the nickname. Is Chikorita still here?"

"As a matter of fact, it is." Elm handed her the pokeball and she let Chikorita out.

"Sonny!" Suzy yelled. ""

"Let her breathe, Suz." I said.

"But she is so cute, I just want her to love me too."

"Sonny does love you, but if she can't breathe it won't matter very much."

Okay kids, let me register your ID's for your pokedex.

Gold, Levi

Gender: Male

Age: 13

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Black

Starter: Totodile

"And now Suzy"

Silver, Suzy

Gender: Female

Age: 12

Eyes: Green

Hair: Red

Starter: Chikorita

"Okay then, here are your pokedexes and pokeballs."

"Thanks." We said in unison, and we turned and left together.

-----

"Soo," I started.

"You wanna travel together?" Straightforward girl, I'll give her that.

"Uhh, yeah. I mean, that's what I was about to ask actually."

"Cool!!! We are gunna have SOO much fun!"

What have I gotten myself into?

-----

So whaddaya think everyone, please review, I know I'm not a great writer, so I really need to improve. Any critiques would be fine by me. Constructive criticism is openly welcome too.

I really want to find some people to give me ideas for OC's, Pokémon and human. I have many teams to fill up and few ideas to run on. I really dunno how I want the team to go, so I may have another human added soon. If you want in, I promise I will use all OCs, so long as I can maintain a "T" rating o.0

I really will need a little help/encouragement to keep writing. I get lazy, but if I know people will read it, I'll write it.

Rant over, till next time, Crobat out!


	2. Arrival of New Rivals!

Levi's World: Gold and Silver Adventures

ooo

Chapter 2

Arrival of New Rivals!

ooo

In Srgeman fashion, I will thank every person who reviews. Fenikkusumaru, SIsaac11, WolfSummoner93, and Legendary Fairy thanks for reviewing!

ooo

I will save you the torture of hearing my Mom's long goodbye, but I will say that there was a ton of crying from my mom and laughing from my part. We agreed I could leave in the morning.

I slept restlessly that night and thought only of the future. I thought of Zeke and his odd personality (at least that's what I've noticed so far). Suzy was popping in and out of my mind all night as well.

Suzy…

ooo

I woke up at around 7 the next morning, the sunlight creeping through my window, lighting the room around me. My TV was now playing infomercials about some new vacuum cleaner and I could hear bacon sizzling from downstairs.

"Bacon!" I yelled, floating down the stairs.

"I know it's your favorite." My mom said, starting to tear up.

"Mom, it's okay. I promise I'll be fine."

"But…"

"I'll be fine."

The rest of the morning was normal, I met up with Suzy after getting ready and putting all my stuff in my computer for future use. (How does that work anyways?)

"Hey Levi!"

"Hey. You about ready?" I glanced down at her multiple suitcases. "Why didn't you put this in your computer?

"Oh… Oops." Wow. This is going to be fun.

"Go put all the non-essentials in the computer, grab a backpack and I'll wait here."

"Okay." She walked off towards her house. After she got there, I realized Zeke's pokeball was shaking.

"What's going on?" Zeke exploded out of his ball, leaving it open on the ground. I grabbed it up and tried to return him, but he shifted his feet and danced around the red light trying to envelop him.

"Try to control your Pokémon," said a voice from behind me. "You don't want that crazy thing to get loose."

I turned towards the person and saw a girl standing there. She was a good bit shorter than me, but had long brown hair reaching her waist and a blue headband. She was wearing a blue shirt and black skirt with black shorts underneath and a white scarf.

"Hi, I'm Alex, Alex Cesarini."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Levi Gold." I looked down and at her feet I saw a small monkey with what looked like a hand for a tail. It also had ribbons around its ears. "What's her name?"

"Oh, sorry, this is Hannah. She was my first Pokémon."

"Pom Pom Ai!" Cried the Aipom.

"She seems energetic! How would you like to be my first battle?"

"Wow, okay! Hannah is more into contests, but battling is fun too!"

"Okay, let's start! Come on Zeke, BATTLETIME!"

…

"Zeke? Where did you go?" Crap. "ZEKE!"

"C'mon, I'll help you look for him."

"That Totodile is really starting to bug me…"

ooo

We searched for a half hour and basically covered the entire town, but to no avail. "I guess we should head back, he'll show up sooner or la…"

"Levi! Help!"

Oh no. "Suzy! Where are you, I'm coming!"

We ran to where her voice was coming from. And spotted a red-haired girl being attacked by some crazy… Wait… Is that Zeke?

"Zeke. Return." The red light caught Zeke by surprise, bringing him back to the ball. "I really need a new ball, one with a lock."

"Thank you!" Suzy ran and hugged me. I sweatdropped (assuming everyone knows what that means.)

"Yeah sure. But I really should have been taking better care of Zeke anyways. When he becomes a Feraligatr, then we'll be in for some real fun."

"Ready for our battle yet?"

"Yeah," I said, "let's do it!"

ooo

(Excuse this battle scene. To make it fair, both Pokémon are at lvl 5, so the movepool isn't very deep. My battle scenes will get better)

ooo

"Okay, Zeke it's Battletime!"

"Let's go Hannah!"

"Scratch!" Zeke jumped powerfully and reached his claw out. Hannah dodged it easily. "Again." Zeke swiped over and over, Hannah dodged every strike athletically.

"Sand attack." Hannah used her tail to whip up some sand. Zeke ducked back, trying to wipe the sand from his eyes. "Scratch." Hannah hit Zeke across the face with her tail, sending him flying back.

"Leer." Zeke's eyes glowed red, now cleared. "Use Scratch." Zeke leaped at Hannah, still distracted by leer. The hit was powerful, but Hannah wasn't ready to quit.

"Hannah, scratch it." Zeke jumped back, dodging the attack, reared back his fist and punched Hannah across the face.

"I didn't say to punch her." Totodile started to look really angry. He charged at Hannah and unleashed a fury of punches until she was on the ground crying. "Enough!!!" Totodile stopped and his eyes went back to normal. He collapsed on the ground, his eyes closed.

"Hannah! Are you okay?" I yelled, running toward her with a potion in hand. After a few minutes, she was back to normal. "Alex, look, I'm really sorry. I don't know why Zeke started acting so crazy. Anything you need? Let me help."

"Levi, it's okay." She started. "I know your Totodile lost it. Just try to get him under control. I'll be ready next time." I grinned at her.

"If it makes you feel any better, Zeke did faint before Hannah."

"Haha. I guess I can take that. I'm up 1-0!"

"Alex!" Someone said from pretty far off. The person got closer and kept talking. "So, Alex, new friends?" I saw five Pokémon following him, a Cyndaquil and four Eevee. "Oh yeah, this is Levi Gold and Suzy Silver." The boy turned to us; he was wearing a black shirt and shorts with a blue scarf and bright red running shoes. He was about the same size and age as Alex. His wild dirty blonde hair fell loosely over his blue eyes. "Markus Pearl, nice to meet you. Anyways, I got Light and Dark healed up for you. You know this town has no Pokémon center?"

I healed up Zeke as Alex and Markus caught up on each other's days. We parted ways, Suzy and I promised to meet up with them later for another battle.

So it's time to go. Adventure is ahead and our old lives are about to get a lot more fun.

"Hey loser" Were the words I heard from behind us.

ooo

Thanks to everyone who read or reviewed or submitted a character. I will use them all, but don't forget that I have Levi and Suzy's teams to fill up.

So submit Pokémon too! I have selected the third and final member of the main team of humans, Kurogasa Kururugi, as submitted by Fenikkusumaru, so please don't recommend them to be a main character in every chapter, but the majority will be recurring, (I have good plans for Alex and Markus).

Legendary Fairy, I plan on going more in depth for Alex and Markus, so don't be worried. They will have futures :D!

Also, I don't plan on doing contest battles, sorry. But I'm not good at those and they don't seem as fun to me. Anyways, Review and send OCs, I have a list of them that I am following.

Crobat :D


	3. Levi and Suzy’s Eggcellent Adventure

Levi's World: Gold and Silver Adventures

ooo

Chapter 3

Levi and Suzy's Eggcellent Adventure

ooo

Thanks to Spartan20, sjshark23, Fenikkusumaru, SIsaac11, and Legendary Fairy!

ooo

"What do you want Vince?" I said, slightly annoyed.

"I heard you two losers got your first Pokémon. Thought I would test you out. But your Totodile couldn't even beat a lame Aipom." He said back.

Vince was that guy that everyone hates. He always had on a baseball cap of the Blackthorn City Kingdras and an annoying grin on his face. He wore all black with the exception of the blue hat. His spiky blonde hair fell from underneath the hat.

"So I was thinking… Suzy, how would you like to battle me?"

"Oh," She said nervously, "Battle?"

"Yeah, right here right now, call out your Chikorita."

"Fine then, let's go."

ooo

"Okay, Sonny, let's do this." Did she suddenly get serious? What is with her?

"Houndour, go for the kill." Vince said coldly. His Houndour popped out from its ball with an evil look on its face as well. I feel sorry for his Pokémon.

"Ember." Houndour unleashed a blast of fire from its mouth, hitting Sonny squarely.

"Oh no, are you okay Sonny?" After a quick nod from Sonny, Suzy called out her attack. "Tackle!"

Sonny leaped at the Houndour and it dodged the attack with ease. "Growl"

Sonny let out a cute growl which apparently scared the Houndour, lowering its attack.

"Houndour, use howl." Houndour howled at the top of its lungs, raising its attack back to normal. "Ember again"

Sonny dove away, but was still hit by the fire. She collapsed on the ground next to the approaching Houndour. "FINISH HER!"

Houndour grabbed Sonny by the neck and started to bite down.

"NOOOO!" Suzy was in tears. "STOP, PLEASE STOP!"

"Who's gunna make me?"

"That would be me." Said a voice from behind Vince.

"And who are you exactly?"

He stepped into the light from the trees, revealing an older teen wearing a silver shirt and blue jacket. He also had denim jeans and black gloves and shoes. His brown hair was a bit spiky, while he had piercing blue eyes that looked like they could see right to your soul.

"The name is Kurogasa Kururugi. But I guess you can just call me Kuro."

Houndour still held its grip on the unconscious Sonny. "Who told you to butt in? And what makes you think you can stop me?"

"Dragonair. Dragon Rush." Kuro said, releasing a long blue dragon onto the field. Dragonair's aim was true, he struck Vince and knocked him over to the side. "Now use thunder wave on that Houndour!"

Dragonair zapped the black dog and it collapsed on the ground, sparking. "Thank you Dragonair, return."

"Wow, thank you Mr. Kuro!" Suzy chimed, aiding her fallen Chikorita.

"No, it was nothing. Dragonair has faced many tougher opponents than that kid. Just call me Kuro; I'm only 16 after all."

"Well, thank you Kuro," I said, stepping forward. "My name is Levi Gold and this is my friend Suzy Silver, Pleased to meet you."

"Gold… You wouldn't by chance be the son of the Johto champion would you?"

"That's me."

"The only trainer ever to defeat me…" He was lost in thought. After a few seconds he snapped back. "Sorry, I do that sometimes. I was the winner in the last Johto tournament. I had a chance to face your father, but his Typlosion proved too powerful against mine. It really was a show though, watching two Typlosion duke it out."

"Must have been a blast! My dream is to defeat my dad in the finals and maybe move on to the next region to take on their league.

"What a dream that must be… You know, If you guys aren't too busy, I know someone who you would like to meet."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, he is a top researcher around the area, second only to Elm of course. His name is Mr. Pokémon."

"We would love to come along if you are headed that way."

"Great, I really need to stop for supplies in Cherrygrove City, it is just up ahead a few miles, we could be there pretty soon, maybe even by noon if we hurry."

ooo

After a boring day of travel and much talk of strategies for gym leaders, Pokémon to catch, people to see, we finally made it to Mr. Pokémon's house. The sun was setting over the tree line, and we walked up to his door.

"Mr. Pokémon? It's Kuro."

After a few seconds, an older man answered the door. "Why, hello there Kuro, long time no see!"

"Yes sir, I brought a few friends to introduce you to. This is Levi Gold and Suzy Silver."

"Gold and Silver. Hmmm. I met a young man by the name of Gold many years ago."

"My father." I said. We live just down the road in New Bark Town."

"Ahh yes, I remember now, I gave him an egg that hatched into a Togepi, a then unknown Pokémon. I always hoped we would be a researcher but he ended up as champion. It's funny how things work, eh?"

"Yes sir it is."

"Speaking of eggs, some good friends of mine sent me an egg. They are a couple south of Goldenrod City. Anyways, I have no need of another Pokémon, would you take it, Levi?"

"Well, um, of course I will."

"Great, great. Remember to keep it warm and give it love, hatch a happy and healthy Pokémon."

"Thank you very much, sir." I said, trying to hold in my excitement. I wonder what it could be?

After a minute or so, Mr. Pokémon came back carrying a small red egg with yellow and pink spots on it.

"I can't remember what it is exactly, but promise to take care of it. It's getting dark out, If you kids want, you can stay in the living room, much more comfortable than the ground I presume."

"Thank you." We all said in unison.

ooo

I woke up later that night to Kuro's sleep talking.

"Cor…. Spin…. Don't get hurt Typl…. Empol…"

ooo

"So, Kuro, would you like to come with us?" I asked.

"Yes pleeeease! It would be sooooo cool if you would!" Suzy piped.

Kuro looked around at us and thought, before finally saying "That would be awesome."

ooo

So Kuro is the new traveling buddy? But what is with that sleep talking?

Thoughts anyone? Please review and give OCs. I still need to fill 2 teams so Pokémon with personality are a must! Be creative because I sure can't, lol. If you don't send them in, I will fill the teams myself. (Dun dun DUN!)

Thanks again to those who PM'd me and reviewed. I will see to it that all OCs are used, I have a list on Word that I mark off when I use them, so maybe my mind doesn't explode from sheer overexertion.

Until Next Time!

Crobat


	4. Kuro's Dilemma

Levi's World: Gold and Silver Adventures

ooo

Chapter 4

Kuro's Dilemma

ooo

Thanks to Spartan20, sjshark23, Fenikkusumaru, WolfSummoner93, Gdawgs755, and Legendary Fairy!

Finally a real battle, you guys are going to love this chapter, it's a battle scene that reveals the first step of Kuro's mysterious life. I'm excited to write it, hope you all enjoy this. :D

ooo

We were still in waking up mode with our new companion. It was somewhere around 6 or 7 a.m. and Suzy was off taking a shower.

"Hey, uh, Kuro, quick question, I heard you muttering in your sleep last night, is something up?" I asked curiously.

"What exactly was I saying?"

"Well, I could make out you saying Typlosion I believe, and maybe Empoleon. The rest was pretty indistinguishable."

"Yes, yes. I think I know. I once had a rival by the name of Corey Spina. He was a great trainer and we had probably the most intriguing battle of my life. It was only a short time ago actually, last year in the Johto tournament. We were having a battle in the semi-finals and it all came down to his Empoleon against my Typlosion. We should have been beaten, but Typlosion's spirit wouldn't fade. He wouldn't be defeated by odds alone. He is too proud and it almost cost him his life."

"I'm sorry."

"No, no. It was all for the best, Typlosion would rather have died than lose a battle after going so far. He would have been very depressed; he may not have battled again."

"Typlosion is sure dedicated, I wish some Pokémon could be the same…" I thought briefly of Zeke then snapped back to reality.

"Anyways, those days are over. Now that I have answered your question, answer one of mine. Do you like Suzy?"

"Well, I uh…" At that time, Suzy stepped out of the bathroom, refreshed and smiling (as always). Thank you Suzy, perfect timing. "Later" I said hurriedly.

"Hey guys! Who's up next?"

ooo

After we all had showers and I continued avoiding the question, we all said goodbye to Mr. Pokémon and started on our way to Violet City and my first Pokémon gym battle.

"Still avoiding the question I see," Kuro started, "That is enough of an answer you know."

I sighed. "Okay, look…"

"Kuro old friend!" Yes, another distraction!

"Is that who I think it is? Corey Spina!"

I turned and saw a young guy around the same age as Kuro. He had brown hair and hazel colored eyes and had on a blue tee shirt and khaki shorts and sunglasses.

"So Kuro, ready for our rematch, three on three?"

"I always hoped we would do this again…" Kuro turned to me and said, "Levi, how would you like to ref?"

"Sweet."

ooo

"Honchkrow, you're up!" A large black crow popped out of the ball, it also had bright red feathers under its wings and tail.

"Okay Absol, it's your time to shine!" A big, white wolf like creature sprang forward; it had what looked like a scythe on the side of its head.

"Honchkrow, use aerial ace!" The bird dove and struck the Absol in the side, making him slide across the ground. "Now, follow up with dark pulse!"

"Absol, block it with razor wind!" Absol formed a gust of wind and used it to block the oncoming attack, creating an explosion, knocking both Pokémon back.

"Absol, extremespeed." The wolf shot off at a speed comparable to a car, sending Honchkrow flying back into a tree. "Water Pulse!"

"Dodge and use Night Slash." Honchkrow regained its strength on command and flew back towards Absol, its wing glowed and smacked into Absol.

"Iron tail." Absol jumped back up and nailed Honchkrow over the head, Honchkrow, now angry, flew straight up into the sky.

"Okay Honchkrow, NOW USE FLY!" Honchkrow flew down and knocked the Absol to the ground, K. the wolf.

"Absol is unable to battle, Honchkrow is the winner" I yelled.

Corey looked down at his belt and pulled off a blue great ball.

"Magmortar, it's your time to shine!" A huge red beast appeared on the field. It had flames coming from all over and a cannon attached to its arm. "Let's finish this quick. Use Rock Tomb."

Honchkrow did it best to dodge, but it was still tired from the battle with Absol. The super effective stones landed on top of Honchkrow, knocking it out.

"Honchkrow is unable to battle, the winner of this battle is Magmortar."

"Thank you, Honchkrow, you were great. Now, let's get 'em Typlosion!" A large fire monster showed from the red light. It was tall, thin, and angry.

"Typhlosion, Earthquake!" The ground shook wildly, causing Magmortar to tumble back and fall, injured.

"Magmortar, thunderbolt!" Lightning shot from the beast, hitting Typlosion and causing it to be paralyzed.

"Gyro ball" called Kuro. Typhlosion spun into a ball and smashed into Magmortar, causing some damage.

"Thunderbolt again." Typhlosion was hit again.

"If he is hit again… this battle is over. I need to end it quick." Kuro said to himself.

"Let's finish this…"

"ERUPTION!" both trainers yelled at the same time. Both Pokémon used all their power and launched a fiery mass of rocks, causing a powerful explosion. The dust piled on and both trainers waited in anticipation.

The dust cleared… "Both Pokémon are unable to battle, both trainers have one Pokémon left, send them out." I said, excited to see more.

"You were great Typhlosion, thank you."

"Great job Magmortar, you were incredible."

Both trainers threw out their respective pokeballs, releasing Empoleon on Corey's side and Dragonair on Kuro's side.

"Okay, Dragonair, start it off with thunderbolt." Electricity started forming around Dragonair, it released the energy on Empoleon, causing it pain, but it still remained sturdy.

"That won't stop us, use Ice Beam!" The Ice hit Dragonair, causing a ton of damage, Dragonair hit the ground hard.

"Give it another Ice Beam." This attack hit too, Dragonair was in severe pain.

"Again!" Dragonair was hit again, it was in tears.

"NOOO! Dragonair, we can quit right now! It's not worth it." Kuro cried.

Dragonair started to rise again.

"Ice Beam!"

Dragonair was on the ground.

"Dragonair is unab… huh?"

A white light blinded the field, after a few seconds, in place of Dragonair stood a Dragonite, and it was mad.

"D-Dragonite?" Kuro stuttered. "Dragonite! USE DRAGON RUSH!"

The newly evolved dragon charged at Empoleon, the giant penguin hit the ground, knocked out.

"Empoleon is unable to battle, Dragonite is the winner! Kuro wins!

"Thank you Dragonite."

ooo

"That battle was great; we should do it again sometime." Corey said, grin on his face.

"Anytime you want, Dragonite and I can handle it."

"I must be going, but don't worry, I'll be back." Corey walked off. Kuro was still ecstatic.

"Well, now that that is over, onto Violet City!"

ooo

Suzy went back to grab her stuff. "So Levi, you gunna answer the question?"

"Do I have a choice?" Kuro shook his head. "Okay, then the answer is yes." I said quietly. "I don't know what it is about that girl, but there is something that gets me."

"I could tell, it'll all work out though, don't worry."

"Thanks."

ooo

So, Levi is crushing on Suzy, and Kuro's team is even more beastly. Imagine that.

As always, review and send in OCs, I check reviews and inbox for those. I need some Pokémon for Levi and Suzy's team, even if you sent in one or two already, gimme some Pokémon to use!

I will TRY to get a chapter a day, sorry it was late today but I had some junk goin on.

Till next time,

Crobat


	5. Love and Theft

Levi's World: Gold and Silver Adventures

ooo

Chapter 5

Love and Theft

ooo

Thanks to Spartan20, Fenikkusumaru, Gdawgs755, SIsaac11, and Legendary Fairy for reviewing!

Join Levi as he tries to catch his first Pokémon!

ooo

"You know you two were made for each other." Kuro said for the millionth time.

"Shut up." I said briskly.

"Just trying to help."

"Then you should start by _helping_ me find another Pokémon."

"But won't Suzy miss you?" I sighed loudly at that.

"Look, there is no way I can take Falkner with only Zeke."

"You forgot about your egg."

"Oh yeah, right" I began, my tongue dripping sarcasm. "Go Egg! USE ROLLOUT!"

"Your words hurt…"

Suzy walked up, being followed by a Furret.

"What's with the Furret?" I asked "Did you catch it?"

"It just started following me, I tried to catch it, but It wouldn't let me."

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"I threw a pokeball and it wouldn't even try to absorb the Furret at all."

Kuro stepped in, "It has an owner. My guess is that it ran away from its owner."

"Why would it just…" I scanned the ground around me. "Where did it go?"

"I don't know, but my pokedex is gone!" Suzy squealed.

"That two-timing ferret jipped us!" I yelled. I pulled out a pokeball and threw it up in the air, "Zeke, let's go find that Furret!"

Zeke bolted in a straight line towards Cherrygrove City. "NOT THAT WAY YOU CRAZY CROC!"

ooo

"I could really use another Pokémon… what shows up around here? I could find something while we catch that Furret." I pulled out my Pokégear and looked around my map. "I see some bugs, Hoothoot, and Pidgey. Pidgey would be a good addition, good speed, evolves into Pidgeotto and Pidgeot. Maybe I'll get one of those…"

Zeke looked around some trees as I continued going in a straight path. I spotted something out of the corner of my eye, I turned to see… THE FURRET!

"Zeke, water gun!" Zeke fired off a shot of water from his mouth, only for Furret to dodge and run stealthily towards him. The Furret nailed Zeke and Zeke tripped backwards into a tree, getting knocked out.

"Wow, that was weird." I said as the Furret ran off, "he almost killed an Aipom, but the Furret knocks him out with a tackle."

Something else flew by, "HEY A PIDGEY!!!"

ooo

Suzy glanced around, hoping for any sign of Furret and her pokedex. "Where did you go little Furret?" She pulled some berries out of her pocket. "I've got a treat for you." She sang.

A little head popped out from behind a tree and ducked back behind it quickly. "It's okay little guy, come here." Furret walked up slowly, pink pokedex still in hand. "It's alright" She said reassuringly.

Furret slowly put the pokedex on the ground and then grabbed the berries from Suzy's hand.

"GOTCHA!" She yelled, swooping up her pokedex and happily outing it back in her pocket. The Furret cowered. Suzy bent back down to Furret's level, and gave it a few more berries before walking off.

"STOP!" Someone yelled from behind her. "What did you do to my Furret?" Suzy turned to see a young girl, about thirteen. She had shoulder length, ginger colored hair with brown streaks. She was wearing a black hoodie with blue jeans and black sneakers.

"No, no. Look, the Furre…"

"You scared her half to death!"

"Look, I'm sorry, but…"

"I'm taking you down."

ooo

"Zeke, use water gun!" Water shot from Zeke's mouth and nailed the Pidgey. "Now Scratch!" Zeke's claw nailed Pidgey over the head and knocked it out.

"Pidgey, your mine! Pokeball, GO!" I released the pokeball from my hand and it struck Pidgey on the head.

ooo

"Spritz, go!" A small blue turtle popped out from the ball. "Don't see many Squirtle here do you?"

"Sonny, you're up." Her Chikorita popped out and grinned. "Razor Leaf." Chikorita launched leaves at the turtle.

"Spritz, use water gun to block it!" Spritz shot a rush of water and knocked the leaves out of the way. "Tackle." Spritz hit Sonny and knock her on her side.

"Razor leaf again, Sonny." Sonny shot more leaves at Spritz.

"Withdraw." Spritz went inside his shell, still getting hit hard.

"Keep it up Sonny." Spritz was still in his shell, still getting hit hard.

ooo

The ball shook… 1… 2… 3… Caught!

"I caught a Pidgey!!" I yelled. "Okay, now to name you." I thought for a moment, eventually releasing Pidgey to get a better look, she was asleep. "Great… Then how about Whirl?" The Pidgey opened its eyes, looked up, cooed in agreement, and went back to sleep.

ooo

Spritz was finally running out of energy, the leaves cutting deeper into him. He fell out of his shell, knocked out.

"You beat my Spritz?"

"Guess so… listen, the Furret…"

"Carmen."

"Carmen… stole my pokedex; I have been chasing her everywhere until I finally got it back."

"Not again…" She started. "Look, she is sort of a kleptomaniac; she loves to take shiny things from people. I'm sorry I attacked you unprovoked. My name is Aki Haibara, yours?"

"Suzy Silver. Nice to meet you, that was a fun battle." Suzy giggled.

"Thanks, I usually don't lose a lot of battles; I'll get you next time." Aki said grinning.

"I'll be ready."

ooo

"You know," Kuro began, "I didn't get a cool side adventure like Levi and Suzy did… Oh well, maybe next chapter."

ooo

Whew, what a day, sorry this is so late, but we had baseball practice. But, technically… I got it up on time. Lol.

So gimme Pokémon for Levi and Suzy, I have a grand total of one, and he's stuck in an egg! Help me out guys and girls.

Chapter 6 preview: More of Kuro's past is revealed (He complained since he didn't get a side adventure)

Till next time,

Crobat


	6. Kuro’s First Pokémon

Levi's World: Gold and Silver Adventures

ooo

Chapter 6

Kuro's First Pokémon

ooo

Thanks to Spartan20, Legendary Fairy x2, WolfSummoner93 and Fenikkusumaru x2 for reviewing!

Kuro has a flashback, bringing back many memories.

ooo

"This is Kuro's story as he told me, as such, I will hand over all narrating privileges to him."

ooo

The sun was bright over the tree line in the early morning. The Dodou that belonged to some of the people who lived in the town of New Bark chirped to start the day.

A young version of myself walked, bursting with anticipation, to Elm's Lab.

"So Kuro, what will it be?" Elm asked.

"I think I'll take Cyndaquil." Kuro said excitedly

"Well, this Cyndaquil is, well, it's a bit off."

"What do you mean?"

"This Cyndaquil is a lot more, hyperactive and assertive than most. I'm sure you know all about a normal Cyndaquil's behavior."

"Yes, it is usually calm and very laid back."

"Well, just take discretion, do you still want it?"

"Of course! Sounds even better."

Elm handed me the small red and white ball and turned to seal the case he kept the Pokémon in. "Now listen," Elm turned back again, "Take care… Where did Kuro go?"

ooo

I ran to my mom, clutching the ball tightly, "I'm ready to go." She had flown me here from our home in Olivine City on her Pidgeot.

"I know. I'll miss you Kuro."

"I'll miss you too mom, I'll see you later." 

"Call me every night."

"I will, don't worry."

"I'll try." Both our eyes were tearful as I grabbed by bag and walked into the woods. The Pidgeot flew over me as I was walking; I wiped my eyes, smiling.

ooo

"Okay," I looked over to Levi, "I'll skip some of the boring, in between stuff and go straight to my first Pokémon capture."

"Cool, what was it by the way?"

"Just listen…" I laughed

ooo

I camped out by myself that night, only encountering a few Sentret and Ratatta. Cyndaquil had been out of his pokeball since we left and was excited to run around even more after I lay down.

"Tomorrow we will catch our first teammate, Are you ready?"

"QUIL!" He yelled, I laughed at his expression, it was somewhere between sleepy and extremely excited, he collapsed, asleep on the ground next to me.

We slept in till about 9 in the morning waking only when we heard a noise. I looked over to the cause of the noise and saw a Pidgey eating our food. "Cyndaquil, use Ember!" The mouse shot fire at the bird, knocking it over on its side.

The Pidgey shot at full speed back toward Cyndaquil. Quick Attack. "Dodge it and fire a smokescreen!" He jumped up, and bellowed smoke at the bird; it flew out and quickly changed direction, smashing into Cyndaquil.

"Ember!" More flames shot at Pidgey, knocking it down, this time for good.

"Pokeball, GO!" I threw the ball at the unconscious bird. It was absorbed as the ball fell to the ground, shaking. It stopped, glowing red. "Yes! We caught a Pidgey!"

I grabbed the ball and released the bird, healing it with some potions I had.

"Pidgey, we are going to be battling some strong Pokémon, so we will need to train hard, are you up for it?" It purred, or at least that's what I would call it, maybe a coo.

ooo

"Anyways, the main part is coming up, the Gym Battle."

"Sweet," Levi said eagerly. "Let's hear it.

ooo

"Falkner, I challenge you to a battle!"

"Accepted." He said impatiently.

"Pidgey, let's go." I yelled. Falkner smirked.

"Pidgeotto, let's knock this one off quick, USE QUICK ATTACK!"

"Dodge it."

Pidgey made the Pidgeotto look stupid, flying straight up in the air.

"Hit it now Pidgeotto!"

Pidgeotto kept attacking but Pidgey was too agile to be hit by the attack.

"Pidgey, use sand attack!" I yelled. Pidgey flapped its wings, causing a dust storm. "Now use quick attack."

The confused Pidgeotto was nailed. "Again!" I yelled. It was working.

Every hit weakened the large bird until it finally collapsed in a heap.

"NOO! My strongest Pokémon…" Falkner was angry. He pulled his last pokeball and threw it. "Pidgey, take it DOWN!"

"Pidgey, return," I said, "You were amazing." I said to it. "Go Cyndaquil!"

Cyndaquil walked from his place next to me and shot fire from his back, ready for battle.

"Pidgey, Quick Attack!"

"Ember!" I yelled.

The flames nailed the small Pidgey and it was forced to change direction, right into a wall. The Pidgey hit the ground, knocked out. "Too easy" I said.

Falkner threw the badge at me and it landed on the ground in front of me. "Jerk."

I picked up the badge and let Pidgey out of his pokeball. "You guys were incredible. With a little more training, we'll take the League by storm!"

They both yelled in agreement. "Who wants…ICE CREAM?!" They yelled even louder.

ooo

"Wow, was Falkner that easy?" Levi asked.

"Yeah, but still don't take him lightly, he is a different leader since I fought him six years ago."

"Maybe he's had an attitude adjustment since then too."

"Levi!" I heard Suzy's voice from the tent.

"Your girlfriend is calling." I joked.

"Shut up."

"Come here, your egg is hatching!"

"Seriously?!" We yelled, jumping up. Levi took the egg once in the tent. It was cracking and getting hot, he set it down because of the heat.

A figure emerged from the now crumpled shell. "Aww!" Suzy yelled, "It's so cute!"

The newly born Magby opened its eyes, puffing smoke from its mouth as it blinked. Levi picked it up, and looked at it closely. The Magby kissed Levi on the lips.

I started laughing, "He sure does like you already!" I said through laughs, "But you were supposed to save you first kiss for…" Levi smacked me in the face. Magby looked at Levi then back at me and the jumped and smacked me in the face too. All of us started laughing.

"I think I'll call you… Max!" Levi said.

"Wait," Suzy said, getting serious. "Who were you supposed to save your first kiss for?"

Levi tensed up. "Nothing, drop it." He said.

ooo

Ahh, Suzy, so innocent. So, we learned about Kuro's past a little. We will dip back into in a while.

Let me know how I did, positive, negative, it doesn't matter so long as you have taken the time I'll be happy.

As always, review and submit OCs. Till next time,

Crobat


	7. For Whom The Sprout Tolls   Part I

Levi's World: Gold and Silver Adventures

ooo

Chapter 7

For Whom the Sprout Tolls!

ooo

Thanks to Fenikkusumaru, Legendary Fairy, Spartan20, and Gdawgs755 for reviewing.

ooo

"You know," Suzy started, "A Pokemon can fight before it can even chew solid food!"

I looked back at her, "It's pretty amazing how that works, I mean, it takes a long time for humans to learn to walk, much less fight or breathe fire." I smiled down at Max who was lying in my arms, still asleep.

"What person do you know that can breathe fire?" Suzy asked seriously.

"No I wasn't be…" She was actually believing that I knew someone who could breathe fire… "My Uncle Gilbert."

"Gilbert Gold? Really?" Kuro butted in.

"No you idiot! What a dumb name.. He was on my mom's side of the family, his name is Gilbert Glitterbomb."

"Oooooh!" Suzy smiled, "Where does he live?" Kuro put his palm into his face.

ooo

"Okay," I started, looking around to my companions, "I need some serious training if I want to beat Falkner."

"Then you'll need to raise Max up a little," Kuro said, "Rumor has it that Falkner is now using a Pidgetto and a Skarmory. Since Skarmory is a steel type, Max would be a perfect competition for him."

Max crawled over to me and fell asleep by my feet, and Whirl was asleep on top of Suzy's head. "I don't see this working… at all."

Kuro walked over to me. "You just have to know how to get them up and going!"

"And how would I do that?"

"Bribe them with food! How else?"

"We don't have any more food, remember? You and Zeke teamed up and ate a week's worth of supplies for lunch yesterday."

"Wait," Suzy chimed in, "What about all my special food I got for Sonny?"

"Well you see…" I started, but a little twig-like creature walked up on its roots, leaves flapping in the air.

"Sprout!" It yelled, putting its leaf on its bell shaped head in a salute. It walked away back into the bushes.

"Well," I said, "That was weird."

"You said it." Kuro agreed.

"I wonder where it was going…"

"HEY!" A girl, maybe nine years old, ran up to us. She had brown hair down to her shoulders and was wearing a yellow dress with flowers on it. "Have you seen a Bellsprout around here? She just ran away."

"Yeah, actually, one just ran by and saluted us."

"Sounds like her alright. If you see her again, could you bring her to the Sprout Tower?"

"No problem!" Suzy jumped in. "What is your name?"

"My name is Grace." She said, walking away.

ooo

"So what is the Sprout Tower?" I asked.

"It's a tall building that is counter balanced by a large wooden beam." Kuro replied smirking at his own knowledge.

"Okay…"

"The big beam moves back and forth like a Bellsprout's body."

"Ohhhhh. Gotcha."

"Guys," Suzy piped up, "Let's go see the tower! It looks really big too."

"That's what she said" Me and Kuro busted out laughing.

"I don't get it… but let's go!"

"Okay okay, let's go." I said, still laughing.

ooo

"Welcome to the Sprout Tower, may I take your order?" The woman asked us.

"When they turn one of the most important and historical structures in Johto into a common restaurant?" Kuro yelled.

"Right after they realized that they could actually make money. Would you like a seat?"

"No! This is outrageous! I want to speak to the owner!"

"One second please." She walked away.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"This is desecration of a historical monument to 18th century society."

"Uh huh…"

"Can I get a lemonade to go?" Suzy said in the background.

"Don't support them!"

The woman walked back, following her was a tall man in is 60's with salt and pepper, slicked back hair and a black suit.

"This is our owner, Mr. G…"

"Smith. Mr. Smith. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yeah, you can release control of this establishment to allow tourists to come visit and see what our ancestors created."

"That doesn't seem like a good business plan to me."

"Then I'll battle you for it."

"I don't think that would be a good idea, son. I used to be a gym leader."

"And I won the Johto Championship."

"Well then, let's make this…"

"GRANDPA!" Suzy yelled, running over with lemonade in her hand.

"Suzy? What are you doing with these delinquents?"

"What does that mean?"

"Never mind that. This young man wants me to close my shop."

"I agree with him too, Grandpa. I like the tower, it's really big." Me and Kuro started laughing again.

"Anyways, here's the deal. I'll battle you on these conditions, if you win I will give the tower back to the city. But if I win, you and your friends must join me when I start my new… Business…"

"Deal." Kuro said loudly.

ooo

Well? I'm glad to be back! As always, even though it's been a while since I've updated, remember to review and submit OC's. Send PM's or whatever, I'm not picky at all. :D Let me know how the story was, love it, hate it or how to make it better.

Till Next time :P,

Crobat!


	8. Kuro and Goliath Part II

Levi's World: Gold and Silver Adventures

ooo

Chapter 8

Kuro and Goliath - Part II

ooo

Thanks to Fenikkusumaru, Legendary Fairy, Gdawgs755, and Spartan20 for reviewing.

ooo

The stadium was silent as Mr. Smith stepped into the arena. Falkner had allowed the two trainers to use his gym as the battle site, he was of course hoping that Kuro could defeat the old man, as was most of the town. Since the Sprout tower was purchased, the people had lost all sense of their heritage, a sense they wished to return.

Smith stepped into his circle, playing with the pokeballs on his belt. He was beginning to sweat. It had been many years since he or his Pokemon had done battle. Since the battle with a young redheaded boy, one who looked much like his father. One who had developed something his father would never understand…

Love…

"If I had only shown a bit more compassion…" Smith said to himself, muttering. A tear began to form, only to disappear onto the ground after its fall. He tugged at the cuffs of his sleeves, straightening them and trying to maintain his composure. He looked up to see a young man, holding a pokeball in his hand.

Kuro walked up to his side of the arena, spitting on the ground and twiddling the pokeball between his fingers before pushing the button to make the pokeball larger. He shook the hair out of his eyes and grinned wide as the crowd erupted.

"I guess the crowd has no respect for elders." Smith said simply.

"No, they have respect for history and tradition."

"Who is he kidding?" I asked. "All the girls are gawking over him and guys like to yell, I really don't think they care about history."

"No," Suzy said. "They don't." I flashed a glance at her, she was totally focused on the arena, she didn't even blink.

"Suzy, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind is all."

"Like what?"

"Just stuff."

"You can tell me, Suzy…"

ooo

"Go PIDGEot!"

"Lets go Rhydon."

"Pidgeot, use steel wing!" The bird glowed silver and smashed into the rock beast, knocking it back. "Now use sand attack!" The bird flapped its wings and created a sand storm, causing the Rhydon to cover its eyes.

"Stone edge." Rocks began rising in the air and slammed into the surprised Pidgeot.

"Use steel wing!" Pidgeot flew at Rhydon, beginning to glow again.

"Catch it." Rhydon began to reach out for the bird's tail.

"Tailwind!" A gust of wind picked up, propelling Pidgeot passed the grasp of the dino. Pidgeot turned back around and slammed Rhydon in the back of the head. "Nice shot buddy!"

"Hammer Arm."

"Mirror Move!" The pokemon met in the middle of the arena, the moves collided in the air, dust filled the stadium, the crowd eagerly awaited the clearing. Rhydon collapsed on the ground, knocked out.

The announcer inspected the rock beast and raised the green flag in the air "Rhydon is unable to battle, Pidgeot is the winner!"

"Great job Pidgeot! Come take a rest." The tired Pidgeot cooed as the red light sucked him into his ball. "You did great."

ooo

"Well, Levi… I have a little issue with someone I know."

"What happened?"

"It's just this guy I know…"

"Oh…" I looked over at Kuro from my spot in the stands.

"It's just that he doesn't really notice me."

She looked over at me, I was still focused on Kuro, not knowing what to think. "What do you mean, he always seems to…"

"You mean Kuro?" She started laughing. "Levi, I barely even know him."

"But everyone likes Kuro, the dude is awesome."

"It's just not like that."

"Well who is it then?"

"Just forget it…"

ooo

"Now to begin the second round!"

"Go Dugtrio."

"GO…." Kuro started as a little vine pokemon walked onto the field. "Bellsprout? Wait, isn't that Grace's Bellsprout?"

"SPROUT!" The little plant yelled.

"Why are you in here?"

"Sprout Sprou Bell SPROUT!"

"I think it wants to fight, it wants to protect the Sprout Tower, the home of all bellsprout! Well then, let's go!"

"Bellsprout, use vine whip!" Bellsprout shot vines and hit the Dugtrio across the head. "It didn't even feel it.."

"That's because my Dugtrio is trained to take hits. It won't lose to some wimpy stick with leaves! Use dig!" Dugtrio shot under ground and started popping up all over the field hitting Bellsprout many times.

"Use sleep powder." Bellsprout shook its leaves, causing powder to fall over the field. Dugtrio's eyes slowly drifted shut. "Now use growth and start hitting it with vine whip!" Bellsprout's vines stretched out and glowed green, it started beating Dugtrio farther into the ground, knocking it out.

"'Wimpy stick with leaves' huh? That's what I thought." Kuro looked back at Bellsprout, smiling.

Smith walked over from his spot and reached out his hand. Kuro, caught off guard by Smith's action, reached his hand out and they shook. "Young man, I know when I am beat. But I hope you realize, I will see you again, you won because I am, how you say, rusty at battling."

"I'm up for a rematch anytime Smith."

He leaned in closer and whispered, "The name is Giovanni."

ooo

We all walked out of the arena, Bellsprout close behind, and began to walk towards Sprout Tower.

"That was an awesome battle Kuro." A kid came up and Kuro autographed his face. "Really, Kuro?"

"They're my adoring fans Levi!" Suzy was walking silently, her eyes were red and watery.

"What's wrong, Suzy?"

"NOTHING!" She ran ahead, tears falling from her cheek to the ground. She made it over the hill and out of sight.

"Levi, you are the least tactful person I know."

"What do you mean?"

"Can't you see? She's in love."

"I figured that much, dude."

"No… you idiot… she is in love with you Levi."

I stopped in the middle of the road, eyes wide. "What?"

"She. Is. In. Loooooove. WITH YOU!"

"Oh balls…"

ooo

Remember that Suzy is the daughter of Silver, and therefore the granddaughter of Giovanni, not much of a twist, but… wait… this story has a plot?

What did you think about my unusual battle scene? Love or hate my attempt at love? Let me know, comment, PM, gimme an OC. You guys have been awesome so far, thanks for all the support, until next time,

Crobat!


	9. Old Friends, New Enemies

Levi's World: Gold and Silver Adventures

ooo

Chapter 9

Old Friends, New Enemies!

ooo

Thanks to Fenikkusumaru, Legendary Fairy, Spartan20, FireHeartE, and Gdawgs755 for reviewing.

ooo

"Are you mister Kurogasa?" The young nurse said cheerily.

"It's just Kuro, thanks."

"Well, a man dropped a letter off for you a few minutes ago, he said you would probably be coming by and to give this to you." She held up a small white envelope with a black emblem sealing it. "He never said what it was, however."

"Thank you." Kuro grabbed the letter and walked over to the side of the Pokemon Center, where I was already sitting, sipping on a Pika-Cola.

"What's that you got there Kuro?" I asked, peering over the letter, as he sat down next to the Bellsprout.

"Nurse Joy gave me this, said it was left for me my a mysterious man."

"Dude… Open it!"

"I bet it's from Giovanni."

"Geo-who-now?"

"It's Mr. Smith's real name. I have only heard stories about him, but he is an evil man. He tries to control Pokemon, force them to fight and be slaves!" Kuro grasped the letter more firmly, slamming his eyes shut… He opened them again and began to unseal the letter and read:

_Kurogasa, _

_As you now know, my name is Giovanni, former Team Rocket Head Executive. I wanted to let you know that the invitation is still open for you to join my new world order, as my right-hand man. You performed admirably in our battle, and for that I would like to congratulate you. _

_You will probably never join me, but the opportunity is there. Further, I think you will enjoy meeting my newest accomplice. She is probably somewhere around the Center now. So have fun,_

_Giovanni_

_Head Executive of the New Team Rocket_

"Oh, balls."

"Yeah, Levi, he's gaining new members, and one of them is after us. Why is it always me?"

"Cause we're the main characters."

"What?" Kuro said picking up his soda and starting to drink.

"Nothing."

"So when do we go find Suzy?"

I balled up my fist. "Right after we take out this New Team Rocket member!"

"Good luck with that Levi." Came a voice from across the room.

"Who said that?" I stood up and looked at the other side of the circular room.

"That would be me." Jenna stepped through the doorway, moving her blue hair out of her face. She was wearing a black shirt and pants, with a red R in the center of the shirt.

"Jenna? You joined Team Rocket?" I yelled in shock.

"Why yes, yes I did. I was promised a high position once I win four gym battles. But for now, I'll stick to kicking your ass."

"You wish." I already had my Pokeball ready in my hand.

ooo

Suzy walked into the Pokemon Center, wiping her eyes and looked up to see Levi getting ready to fight… Jenna?

"Levi what are you doing?"

"She joined Team Rocket, Suz. I need to make her pay. Go stand with Kuro."

I watched as Suzy walked over and stood next to him. "Stay with me Suzy, We'll keep you safe." Bellsprout, now standing next to them, saluted.

"Okay then little boy, let's go."

ooo

"Go, Sableye!" The Pokeball released a blinding red light, when it cleared, a purple ghost-like pokemon stood, arms in the air, it had crystal shaped eyes and a ruby on its chest.

"Zeke! Lets go!" The Totodile jumped out of the ball and gritted its teeth menacingly.

"Night Shade!" Sableye cause the room to go dark, the shadows engulfed Zeke and caused him to fall down in pain.

"Zeke, use Bite!" Zeke stood up and charged at the ghost, taking a chomp at it, only to have it miss. "No!"

"Shadow ball!" Sableye formed a ball of dark energy in its pointed hands and launched it at point blank range, knocking Zeke across the Pokemon Center into the window.

"Use Water Gun!" A jet of water shot out of Zeke's mouth, hitting the ghost across the head, causing it to fall on the ground and roll. "Bite it!" Zeke jumped at the Sableye, biting it across its body. His eyes went red and he started biting down harder, Sableye screamed in pain.

"Let it go Zeke." Zeke bit down harder, now slinging the ghost back and forth. "ZEKE!" Zeke dropped the purple beast and collapsed on the ground. Sableye fell over, knocked out.

"Sableye, return." The pokeball sucked the Sableye back inside. "I knew you would be a terrible trainer, but you can't even control your own stupid Pokemon."

"Shut up Jenna." My eyebrow was twitching, I had never been so infuriated.

"How could Elm ever give you your own Pokemon? You are nothing like your dad, you are just pitiful."

I balled up my fist as Totodile stood up shaking his head. Nurse Joy walked over and grabbed up the Croc. "I'll give him a check-up in the back, you get rid of the Team Rocket member.

"Can do, Nurse Joy." I had already selected my next pokemon and had the ball in my hand.

ooo

"Suzy, you really should give Levi a chance here, you do know he feels the same way about you, right?"

"If he feels the same, why was he acting like that?"

"Like a teenage boy? He is just naive, he was totally oblivious to your feelings, the same as you are to his."

"Thanks Kuro." Suzy gave him a quick hug and turned back to the battle.

ooo

"Go Quilava!" A slender, mouse-like creature appeared on the field. It was blue and tan colored with fire shooting from its back and head.

"Max, you're up!" The Magby popped onto the field, breathing fire from its small snout.

"Are you kidding me? That thing probably hasn't even battled before."

"You're right, but Max will still kick your butt."

"Right. Use flame wheel." Quilava rolled into a ball and launched itself at Max, knocking him backwards. Max stood back up, unfazed. "How is it still standing?"

"Cause Max is a beast, use mega punch!" Max pulled back his fist and launched himself at the mouse pokemon, hitting him across the face. Quilava stood up, shaken and surprised by the power of the baby pokemon.

"Max use Smog!" A purple haze went over the field, causing Quilava to choke and start to get sick.

"Quilava, ember then quick attack!" Quilava shot fire at Max, then used its speed to catch up to the flames, smashing into the baby at the same time as the fire.

Max shook his head and stood back up, smiling with his snout.

"I think you're having fun, Max." Max shot flames into the air in agreement. "Use mega punch!" Max pulled back his fist and uppercut Quilava across the face, knocking him straight up into the ceiling. Quilava fell back to the ground, knocked out.

Jenna withdrew Quilava. "Next time." She walked away without another word.

ooo

Kuro left with Bellsprout to go buy some supplies so we could leave immediately after the gym battle. He said he would be back in a couple hours, so Suzy and I stayed at the Pokemon Center waiting on Zeke to get out of the Nurse's Office.

"Kuro told me something today during your battle with Jenna."

My heart started beating more rapidly.

"He said that we had the same feelings for one another, but it is just hard for me to go on words about you unless you are saying them. So I'll ask you, how do you feel about me?"

"I… I don't really know what to say. I know how I feel, but I don't know how to say it."

"I think you know." She started to lean over the small table slightly, I knew what she wanted me to do, so I started moving closer.

Everything was silent, except the sound of my heart beating. We moved closer.

My eyes slowly shut with hers. We moved closer.

We were over the table now, inches away.

Our lips touched and we kissed for what seemed like an eternity. I never wanted to stop, it was the greatest feeling I had felt in my life. It was… love.

ooo

Hopefully this answers a few questions, like who the rival is, who the bad guys are, how awesome a mediator Kuro is, and how Levi and Suzy feel.

I really hope this chapter was more satisfying to you guys, I tried to be much more descriptive and show the battle a little better, as suggested by FireHeartE, and I think I did better this time, but I will always have room to get better, so please be my critics and review, give me some OC's if you want.

Oh yea, I hope the romance was better too, I wanted to show what was going on in Levi's head the whole time. Thanks you guys, for everything,

Till Next Time,

Crobat!


	10. High Flying Fight for the Zephyr Badge

Levi's World: Gold and Silver Adventures

ooo

Chapter 10

High Flying Fight for the Zephyr Badge!

ooo

Thanks to Fenikkusumaru, Legendary Fairy, Spartan20, and Gdawgs755 for reviewing.

ooo

"Your Totodile is. Well… I recommend that he doesn't battle for a while, keep him outside the pokeball but do not let him do anything strenuous."

I looked back at her, shocked. "But Nurse Joy, my battle with Falkner is tomorrow, what chance do I have without Zeke, he has three pokemon to my two!"

"Listen, he is very unstable, I am just hoping the down time will help him recuperate. This is exceedingly imperative to his psycho-conscious revitalization."

"I am going to nod and agree with your words." I said moving my head up and down.

"Good, no battling for him for a while." She put her hand on my shoulder as any nurse would do to comfort someone before dropping a bomb on them. "I hate to tell you this… but he is having brain aneurisms. That means the arteries in his head are weak and could start bleeding at any time." The situation finally hit home, tears began to well up in my eyes.

Suzy walked over from the table. Sensing my emotions, she wrapped me in a hug and started crying too. After a minute or so, we released the embrace. I wiped my eyes and looked back to the Nurse. "What can we do?" My voice filled with stubborn rage.

"There is no known surgery that could be done, but there is a hope."

"Anything at all. Just tell me what I can do." My eyes becoming more focused.

"You probably don't know this, but evolution readjusts the body, it could very well correct the thin walls of his brain's arteries.

"How can I get him to evolve if he can't battle? Do I use a rare candy?"

"I doubt his body could handle it now, the process is quite excruciating for a weak pokemon, he is in pain, Levi."

"Okay. I will let him get his strength back then train him until he evolves." I fought back the tears, trying to maintain my composure. "But for now, Max, Whirl, and I have some work to do." I walked out of the Center, Suzy walked close behind me, not wanting to interfere.

We walked into the woods and found an empty field, I released Max and Whirl onto the ground. "Okay, tomorrow we are going to defy the odds. We will beat a gym leader while at a disadvantage. You two will have to fight hard, but I know we can do it… Together.

ooo

Kuro walked to the Sprout Tower, hoping to find Grace and return her Bellsprout. He walked over the bridge that shadows the lake, the plant pokemon close behind.

"Okay little sprout, time to return you to your mom." Kuro smiled down at the pokemon, who saluted back. Kuro laughed at the cute plant as it struggled to keep balance on the stone bridge.

They arrived at the tower, the sign out in front said "Under New Management."

"Glad to see the old place open to the public again."

"Bella!" Came the voice of a girl from behind Kuro. Grace ran up to him and gave Bella a hug. "Thank you so much for finding my Bellsprout for me!" She hugged Kuro and gave another quick thank you before returning Bella to her pokeball.

"Don't worry about it, Bella was no trouble at all, She's a good battler too, by the way."

Grace straightened her dress and smiled at Kuro. "She was specially trained to be a great fighter." She turned and started to walk away.

"Wait, specially trained?"

Grace turned and winked at Kuro. "You'll see us soon enough. Talk to you later."

Kuro watched the girl walk off to the bridge before turning and continuing to the Sprout Tower. "What was she talking about?" Kuro thought loudly to himself.

ooo

"Whirl, use gust." A gale erupted from the wings of the small bird, blowing the spinarack into a tree, knocking it out. "Nice job girl. Take a breather." The little bird flew over to a branch and perched, falling asleep immediately.

"Max your turn." The little Magby ran to me as fast as he could, launching balls of fire at the ground as he ran. "Find yourself a target."

Max looked around and spotted a small yellow sheep grazing in the field. It sharpened its eyes and started to charge up a fire attack when a green blur ran by. Max, confused, looked back to see Suzy holding a now empty pokeball. "Sorry Max, this one is mine."

Suzy began looking more intense and ran after Sonny. "Use razor leaf and knock it out!" She yelled, pushing her red hair out of her eyes. Sonny launched leaves at the Mareep, catching it off guard. "Now tackle!" Sonny charged in closer, hitting the sheep in the side, knocking it out on the ground.

"Great job Sonny!" Suzy pulled a pokeball from her belt and pressed the button to enlarge it. "Time to catch my first pokemon. Pokeball GO!" She threw the small ball at the knocked out Mareep. *Shake* *Shake* *Shake* The ball lit up around the button, sealing the sheep inside. "YES!"

I ran over and hugged her from behind. "Great job Suz!"

"Wow." She held the ball in the air as I released her of my hug. "This is the second most invigorating moment this whole day."

"The first being…" She put the ball on her belt and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Oh yeah, that." I said blushing.

"As if you forgot that quickly." She winked and walked back to the Pokemon Center. "You should keep training, I'm going to heal little Annie and probably go to bed, we've got a big day tomorrow."

"We've got?" I whispered to myself as she walked away. "Oh well, we need to keep training."

ooo

"I can't believe that happened." Kuro said after Suzy explained Zeke's condition. "Where is Levi?"

"He's out training Max and Whirl. He said that he still plans to take on Falkner without Zeke." Suzy grabbed her drink and took a gulp.

"Falkner is a good trainer, I don't know if even Levi could win a two on three battle."

"I know. But it's something he has to do. It's his pride, he is just stubborn is all."

"Levi is tough, no doubt about it. Is Zeke still in the back room or is he with Levi?" Kuro brushed the hair out of his eyes with his hand.

"The nurse decided it would be best to keep him while Levi trains, so it doesn't upset Zeke."

"That was kind of her to do."

"Oh, and I caught my first pokemon!" Suzy pulled out a pokeball and released her pokemon. "Go Annie!" Mareep appeared on the field, making a "bah" sound.

"Good wool coat, Nice teeth." Kuro said, inspecting the little pokemon. He grabbed Annie's tail and lifted it. Annie, now mad, shocked Kuro and caused him to fall backwards, blackened by the electricity. "Good… Power…"

"Yeah, probably should note not to touch the tail."

"Good idea." Kuro tried to regain his composure and ran his fingers through his hair. "So how are things with you and Levi?"

"Very good actually."

"So did you take my advice?"

"Oh yeah!" She gave him a big wink.

"I am assuming it worked?" Kuro raised an eyebrow.

"Yep!" She withdrew Annie and walked towards their room in the Center. "I'm going to bed, night."

Kuro looked up to the clock, which had just hit 10:00 pm. "I wonder why Levi isn't back yet?" He asked to no one in particular.

Just as he said it, I walked through the door, soaking wet.

"Dude! What happened to you?"

"Got attacked by a bunch of pissed off Beedrill. Ran off a cliff into a lake. The usual." I replied with a smirk.

"Good training?"

I started to laugh. "It was actually great training, Max took out about half of the swarm of Beedrill before I had to return him. He is getting great with his ember attack now."

"That will come in handy tomorrow." Kuro smiled.

"I figure that Max will have to take down two of his pokemon, since Whirl is going to be so much smaller and slower than his birds. I doubt she can handle two."

"Good point. I know you can take them though, Levi."

"Thanks, I need to go shower and sleep though, plus my pokemon could use a rest."

"Good thinking, I'll probably go ahead to bed too."

"See you in a bit, after my shower." I walked to the showers, still thinking about Zeke…

ooo

"Wake up sleepy head!" Suzy was standing over me, her hair already done and she was dressed and ready to go.

"What time is it?" I asked sleepily, yawning loudly.

"It's 10. You'd better get ready, the match starts at 10:30."

"OH BALLS!" I jumped out of the bed, pulling on all kinds of clothes while brushing my teeth.

"Levi, those are my pants." I looked down and saw I had slipped on Suzy's pants.

"Ooops." I corrected my mistake, despite the laughter by Kuro and Suzy. "LET'S GO!"

ooo

"This will be a three on three match between the challenger, Levi Gold and the gym leader, Falkner!" I was starting to sweat beneath my hat, the tension was thick in the arena.

I pulled out my two pokeball and whispered to them. "We can do this."

Falkner stepped forward into his circle on the other side of the stadium. He had dark blue hair and blue ninja-type suit. "Who wears stuff like that?" I mumbled.

"Okay, little man." The leader started. "ready to lose?"

"You wish. GO WHIRL!" I released the ball from my hand and on the field appeared my Pidgey.

Falkner laughed loudly. "That is your pokemon?" He started laughing again. "Check this out. Go Pidgeotto!" A larger bird appeared on the field, mockingly flapping one wing at Whirl, who tensed her muscles.

"BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Pidgeotto, use gust." Pidgeotto began to flap its wings and created a powerful wind.

Whirl braced for the attack. "Open your wings." Whirl obeyed without fear. She lifted into the air and glided into the oncoming wind.

"Now, Quick Attack!" The larger bird flew through the wind rapidly, using the gust as a tailwind.

"Open your wings more." Whirl obeyed again, using the wind to fly back close to the wall. "Wait for it…" The larger bird got closer… closer… closer… "Drop!"

Whirl fell straight down and avoided Pidgeotto's attack. The surprised Pidgeotto slammed into the wall.

"Quick attack, straight up!" Whirl flew straight up, driving the larger pokemon into the ceiling. "Wing attack." Whirl smacked Pidgeotto in the head with her wing and it fell towards the ground before catching itself, barely missing the ground.

"Quick attack!" We both yelled. The two pokemon flew towards each other at full speed. "You know what to do Whirl." Just before impact, Whirl dropped a few inches and instead of hitting the Pidgeotto head on, she hit it beneath the chin, knocking it from the sky.

Just before Pidgeotto hit the ground, Falkner withdrew it. "Good job." He said as he put up the pokeball and pulled out another one. "Go Skarmory."

A large metallic bird appeared in a red light, Whirl simply trotted back to me. "Great job Whirl!" I pulled out another pokeball as Whirl flew on top of my head, falling asleep. "Okay, Max, you're up!"

Max jumped forward and launched fire into the air as he stepped onto the field, pounding his fist in the air.

"Okay Max, use ember!" Flames shot from his mouth, they began swirling around and formed a sphere around the Skarmory. The flames got closer and the sphere got smaller as the bird crowed in pain, its metal skin turning red.

"Now!" Max leaped forward and gave a mega punch that knocked the injured Skarmory into the wall.

"Steel wing." Falkner commanded. Skarmory took a second to shake off the pain, and then charged at Max, flying low.

"Wait for it." I focused in on the bird's speed and waited for the right moment… "NOW!" Max jumped into the air above the low flying Skarmory and launched a powerful ember straight down. Skarmory was hit and fell to the ground, digging up the dirt with it's snout.

"Mega punch!" Max got on the bird's back and punched it in the back of the head, knocking it out.

"You're tough, I'll give you that." Falkner returned the Skarmory and pulled out another pokeball. "Go, Noctowl!" A large owl appeared on the field, cooing loudly.

"Fly up Noctowl." The bird obeyed, flying above Max.

"Use ember!" Max shot fire in a large circle, hitting the Noctowl.

"Dive." Noctowl shot straight down, slamming into Max and knocking him into the ground. The owl got back up and flew back into the air. "Again." Noctowl hit Max again from the air. "Again." Max was hit into the ground again.

"Stop!" I yelled, withdrawing Max. "Good job Max. Whirl, you're back in!" Whirl woke up, flying into the arena again.

"Noctowl, quick attack." Whirl used her speed to avoid the approaching Noctowl, it slammed into the wall. "Damn. Use peck." Noctowl hit Whirl in the head and she fell to the ground.

"Now dive at it!" Noctowl flew down and hit Whirl in the back. "Again." Noctowl flew up and dove at Whirl again. Whirl was hit squarely. "Again."

I pulled out my pokeball, "Whirl, re…" A bright light erupted from the field from Whirl. Her body became larger and more powerful.

"PIDGEOTTO!" Whirl cawed. The approaching owl tried to stop, but ran into the outstretched wing of the Pidgeotto. Noctowl collapsed on the ground, knocked out.

"YES!" I yelled. Running out and hugging Whirl around the neck. "You were amazing, Whirl."

Falkner walked up to me as I rose to my feet, he handed me the Zephyr Badge and shook my hand. "Congratulations, that was a well fought battle. I am honored. Now go take out the other leaders so I don't feel so bad."

"Deal." I said, releasing the handshake.

ooo

"All is going as planned, Master Giovanni. We have gotten the information on those people which you requested."

"Very good, very good."

ooo

There is chapter 10! I hope it meets all your hopes and I especially hope it was long enough for you all! As always, review, OC's, critiques, anything to make me a better writer.

Til next time,

Crobat!


	11. Suzy Gets a Chapter!

Levi's World: Gold and Silver Adventures

ooo

Chapter 11

Suzy Gets a Chapter!

ooo

Thanks to Fenikkusumaru, Legendary Fairy, Spartan20, RicePaddyHero, and Gdawgs755 for reviewing.

ooo

[A/N- This chapter will be told entirely from Suzy's perception, for one large reason that you'll understand pretty quickly. I hit a lot of writer's block, it's not easy to write from a girl's perspective for me.]

ooo

"You were amazing, Levi!" I yelled, wrapping him in a big hug. He hugged back and picked me up, spinning me around. I just started to laugh as we stopped, now dizzy… for many reasons.

"Thanks Suz." He said with a big smile, grasping the Zephyr Badge tightly in his left hand. "If we leave now, we can make the Union Cave by sunset…"

"What are you talking about? We can't leave!" I yelled, grabbing his arm again. "How am I going to get the Zephyr Badge if we leave?" I winked at Levi. He dropped back apologetically.

"I… Didn't know you wanted to… Y'know… get all the badges. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I moved the hair out of my eyes, pushing it behind my ears. "But it's my turn now!"

"But Suzy… you only have two pokemon, I almost lost with just two. It's not going to be easy."

I held back a smile. "Who said I only had two pokemon?"

"When did you catch another pokemon?"

"I caught the little guy before you woke up this morning, I figured that he could be part of the little surprise of me doing a gym battle." I laughed a little, showing Levi my belt that had three balls on it now."

"What is it?" He asked, eyes full of wonder.

"That… you'll have to wait to see." I turned and walked up to the front desk, asking when Falkner could battle next.

"He'll be done healing his pokemon in just a few minutes." The clerk said cheerily.

"Thank you, can you go ahead and sign me up?" I asked, pulling out my pokedex for ID.

"Of course," she scanned my pokedex and handed it back. "Ms. Silver."

"Thanks." I said, walking back towards the arena.

Kuro stepped forward, "We'll go to the stands and watch."

Levi picked me up in a hug. "Good luck, Suz." We shared a brief kiss before I stepped away into the arena.

ooo

"The battle between the challenger, Suzy Silver and the Gym Leader, Falkner is about to begin."

"Okay then," I grabbed a pokeball off my belt. "Sonny, do your best!" The ball flew to the middle of the arena, releasing the Chikorita onto the field.

"Why would you send out a grass type? Oh well, let's finish it quick. Go Skarmory!" The large metal bird came out of the ball in a flash, the light still shining off it's metallic feathers.

"Don't take her for granted. Use Razor Leaf!" Sonny launched leaves from the leaf on top of her head, they hit Skarmory, bouncing off.

Falkner laughed loudly "You think that weak attack can hurt Skarmory? Skarmory, use wing attack." Skarmory flew across the field and slammed Sonny with its wing, causing her to fly back into the stadium's wall.

"Sonny! Are you okay?" Sonny jumped back onto her feet, calling out loudly. "Okay, use tackle!" Sonny charged forward at full speed, jumping and hitting the Skarmory in the head, but the Chikorita was just too small to hurt the metal bird.

_What am I supposed to do?_

"Skarmory, wing attack again." Skarmory flew low and charged at Sonny.

_No. _"Sonny, Reflect!" A pink shield appeared between Sonny and the Skarmory, causing the bird to change direction, hitting into the wall.

_That's it! _"Sonny, use tackle!" Sonny charged at the Skarmory again at full speed.

"That isn't going to work, silly girl." Falkner taunted. I simply smiled back at him.

Sonny closed in on the fallen Skarmory who was still trying to regain its composure. _Closer… Closer…_ "Reflect!" Still running, Sonny caused the pink shield to go between her and the metal bird. Sonny hit the Skarmory and it hit the wall again, knocking it out.

"Interesting strategy, girl." Falkner simply recalled the Skarmory.

I grinned, "You can't stop being cocky, even when you're losing… I'll change that."

"Not a chance, Go Noctowl." The large owl appeared on the field, pecking under its wing before flying into the middle of the arena.

"Tackle!" Sonny charged at the Noctowl, who evaded the attack easily. "Try a reflect tackle." Sonny turned and charged again, bringing up a shield.

"Gust." Noctowl used its wings to blow away the reflect attack. "Reflect only works on physical moves, not special moves."

Falkner laughed. "Now," he said, flipping his hair, "Use wing attack." Noctowl flew down and drilled Sonny, knocking her out onto the ground.

I smiled quickly. "Great job Sonny." I said, returning the fallen pokemon. "Now it's up to you Annie!" The pokeball released the small Mareep, which baa'd in content.

"Noctowl, no mercy. Use quick attack." The brown owl darted at Annie, hitting her squarely.

"Use thundershock!" Annie shot off an electric blast, which the bird dodged easily.

"Keep up with the quick attacks, Noctowl." The bird flew at Annie, hit her, then flew up again, repeating the attack.

_No! Think, Suzy. Think! _I looked up to see Annie struggling to fire off an attack. "Stop." I said, almost whispering. "I'm forfeiting this round."

The referee nodded and signaled Noctowl the winner. "I'm sorry Annie."

"Well little girl, it seems that I now have the advantage."

Annie was returned back to her ball. _She was my ace in the hole. How can I win with just one pokemon, one that has never even battled… _

_No… _

_I'm not giving up that easily, We are still going to win this battle. We will win! _

"Luke! Let's GO!" I yelled as a small, blue elephant appeared on the field.

"She caught a Phanpy?" Levi and Kuro yelled together.

"Don't sound so surprised, guys." I winked at them and then turned back towards the arena, where Noctowl had already started its attack. "Luke jump and Rollout!" The elephant jumped high in the air and spun into a ball. He slammed into the bird, both hitting the ground.

"Rollout gets more powerful every time it hits, so hit 'em again, Luke!" Luke struck the bird again, causing it to shoot backwards, knocking Falkner over.

"Had enough?" I taunted, chuckling.

"You wish. Pidgeotto, no mercy!" What looked like a larger, meaner version of Whirl flew onto the field. "Gust." Pidgeotto flapped its wings rapidly, causing a strong wind to blow towards Luke.

"Rollout through the wind!" Luke jumped and rolled into a ball again, but was driven off course by the powerful wind, and hit a wall.

"Keep the gust going." Falkner smirked.

_Okay. Think, Suzy. You can do this. Luke can't go through the wind. If you can't go through it you go… over it! _"Luke, jump off the wall behind you at the ceiling and use rollout!" Luke bounced back and shot at the roof, rolling back into his ball again. He redirected off the ceiling and flew to the Pidgeotto, slamming it into the ground.

"Great job Luke, finish it off with take down!" Luke ran and the fallen bird and hit it hard with his head, sending it crashing into the wall behind Falkner.

The referee stepped forward. "Pidgeotto is unable to battle, the winner of the battle is Luke, and the winner of this match and the Zephyr Badge is Suzy Silver."

We met in the middle after I recalled Luke. "Good match." I smiled and extended my hand.

He looked at my hand, disgusted, and threw the badge on the ground. "Be glad my pokemon were tired. Otherwise it wouldn't have been this easy."

I glared as he walked away. _Don't let him get to you. Don't let him get to you. _"Don't let him get to you, Suzy." Levi said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I hugged him. "That was hard…"

Kuro started cracking up behind us. "That's what she said!"

"Oh, grow up, Kuro."

I smiled.

Levi started to snicker.

We all busted out laughing!

"Good times, huh losers?"

ooo

After a week and a half, I'm back, rested and ready for writing! (say that 5 times fast.) Anyways.. Lot's of writer's block on this one, plus a recent addiction to Peace Walker.. Dangit Snake! As always, read, review, and submit OC's. I haven't forgotten anyone's, at least I don't think so. I may have two more that haven't been used… All will be used and probably repeatedly..

Anyways, till next time!

Crobat!


	12. An Unlikey Union

Levi's World: Gold and Silver Adventures

ooo

Chapter 12

An Unlikely Union

ooo

Thanks to Fenikkusumaru, Legendary Fairy, RicePaddyHero, and Gdawgs755, Rennan, and Reknownst for reviewing!

ooo

Finally back!

ooo

"I don't like the sound of that…" I said, stepping back away from Suzy.

"Didn't you miss me buddy?" Vince said, moving closer and shifting his beady eyes between the three of us.

"Not really.." Suzy replied, looking away.

"Was I talking to you?" Vince's anger peaked. "No, I wasn't!"

Suzy started forward, her fist in the air. I walked in front of her, locking my eyes with Vince's. "Don't talk to her like that… Or you'll pay." My fists were shaking and I refused to blink, to give any ground in our stare down.

After a few seconds, Vince broke off our eye contact, shrugging. "I don't need to sink to your level." He sneered.

"There's only one way to solve this." I put my hand on Max's pokeball, ready to battle.

"Please, all of your pokemon are already injured, you would stand no chance."

"Try me."

"Your funeral."

We locked eyes and selected our pokemon. Just before we tossed them, still in the middle of the Violet City Gym, a voice went rang out from the entrance. "Vince. Stop."

"What do you want?" He turned to see who would have the balls to tell him to stop. Who had the coconuts to interfere with HIM? "Oh shit. It's Jenna."

"As you were saying, grunt?" Jenna stepped forward and grabbed Vince by the collar.

"I'm sorry Admin Jenna. Sincerest apologies." He was trying not to look directly at her. Jenna pushed him back, and he barely caught himself from falling.

Her glare loosened. "I could have you demoted…" Vince grabbed the shoulder emblem on his jacket, it read 'captain'. "But I think I will have you help me destroy these losers instead."

"Should have known Vince would join Team Rocket." Kuro said to me and Suzy.

"Quit your babbling. Levi and Susan, you have been challenged."

"My pokemon are too tired to battle, the only one not knocked out is Luke." Suzy pouted.

"Don't worry. I'll take them on myself if I have to."

"Hello? Am I invisible over here? I understand you two are in love and all, but you can't forget about good ole' Kuro!"

"Oh yeah."

"That guy is tough, Admin Jenna."

"I think my secret weapon can handle whatever he throws at us. Besides, tougher opponents equal a promotion for you, so long as you don't screw it up."

"Understood."

"You two losers may begin." Jenna taunted.

"Fine," Kuro smiled. "Go Pidgeot!"

"Okay, go Ma…" A blue blur rushed passed Levi into the arena. "Zeke?"

The Totodile jumped in the air and squealed. "To toto dile to di to!"

"I think that means he wants to fight!" I was overjoyed to see him back in the arena.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Kuro asked with a sad tone.

"If Zeke wants to battle, he can battle. The doctor said he needed to level up and evolve, this is the only way for that to happen."

"Whatever you think is best, Levi."

"A flying type and a water type huh?" Jenna smirked. "Let's try out the pokemon the boss gave me… Go Luxio!" A black and blue lion with a yellow star at the end of it's tail appeared on the field, roaring.

Vince stepped forward as well, "Sneasel, go for the kill!" A blue weasel with large claws jumped out of the pokeball and struck Zeke in the head. Zeke promptly grabbed onto the Sneasel's claw and flashed a grin at the dark creature before punching it in the face.

"Good job Zeke, use scratch on Sneasel!" Sneasel recovered from the first blow and easily avoided the second attack.

"Luxio, spark on Pidgeot." The lion ran at full speed toward the bird and charged its body with static.

"Counter with Air Cutter, Pidgeot." The large bird swung its wings, knocking back the charging Luxio easily.

"It's too strong for physical attacks, launch a thundershock at it."

"Follow up the thundershock with icy wind, Sneasel."

The electrical attack combined with the ice attack hit Pidgeot, sending it into the wall.

"Zeke, use water gun on the Sneasel!" A blast of water shot from Zekes mouth and hit Sneasel in the chest, the water kept coming until the weasel pokemon hit the wall, wincing. "Now move in and bite Luxio!"

Zeke jumped forward, his focus unfaltering, as he opened his mouth and brought it down on Luxio. The lion roared in pain and fell backwards, Zeke still clutching on to it.

Pidgeot shook its head and finally stood up and flew back into the arena.

"Luxio, use Thunder!" Jenna screamed. Luxio started to charge its electricity and grinned at the clutching Totodile.

"Zeke, let go!" I yelled. Zeke released his grip and jumped back just as the lion released its shock, which fell short of the target.

"Dammit! Chase that damn Totodile down and kill it, Sneasel!" Vince yelled, face red.

Kuro stepped forward, "Pidgeot, use quick attack on Sneasel." Just as Sneasel made its first step toward Zeke, it was hit by the bird, which was moving so quickly it was practically invisible.

"Zeke, water gun on Sneasel!"

"Hit it again Pidgeot!"

Pidgeot flew and smashed into the weasel, which was hit again by the water gun attack, knocking it out.

"Great job Kuro." I smiled.

"You too Levi!"

"This isn't over yet. Not by a long shot." Jenna glared across the field. "Luxio, Discharge!"

Luxio shot electricity throughout the field, Pidgeot flew above the blast, but Zeke was struck down. The crocodile pokemon didn't move.

"Zeke, are you okay? ZEKE!" I ran out to him and scooped him into my arms.

"Take them both out, Thunder!" Luxio sent a bolt of lightning directly at me.

"No!"

I was hit.

Everything went black.

Nothing but darkness… and pain…

ooo

Now, I was unconscious the rest of the fight, so it will be up to Kuro to explain what happened, at least until the point in time when Suzy was able to wake me up.

ooo

"LEVI!" Suzy and I both yelled.

"Suzy! Go take care of Levi, Jenna is mine." I had never felt such a combination of fear and hatred. All I knew was that I had to win, and had to save Levi.

Suzy ran over to Levi and rolled him onto his side, uncovering Zeke, who Levi landed on top of.

"Pidgeot, finish this battle. Air cutter!" Pidgeot flew towards the lion, who was tired from its last attack. The birds wings swung forward and hit Luxio.

"Luxio use thunderbolt!" The shock flew towards the surprised Pidgeot and hit it.

"No!" I yelled again, Pidgeot was down and there was nothing I could do… We lost.

"Hahaha!" Jenna squealed. "Use Thunder on that little crocodile!"

"NO! ZEKE!" I ran towards the lightning but couldn't get there in time, the bolt hit Zeke and he flew into the air, still knocked out. "No…"

Zeke plopped onto the ground.

A white light filled up the area.

I jumped in front of Suzy and the still fallen Levi, wondering what was about to happen to us.

The light faded, and before us stood a much larger creature. It was a crocodile standing about three and a half feet, and it had a crazed look in its eye. It glanced back at Levi, then turned towards the Luxio.

Zeke launched a much more powerful blast of water, hitting Luxio and knocking it into Jenna, both of them kept flying backwards until they crashed into the wall.

Vince turned and began to walk away, Zeke charged him from behind and punched him in the back of the head, causing him to fall in pain.

I finally was able to reach Zeke and grabbed his arm. As he turned toward me, I noticed his eyes were not as crazy as they normally were when he became enraged. He was… normal. Zeke grabbed me and gave me a hug, then rushed over to Levi's side. "Well that was weird."

Suzy and Zeke sat down with Levi until he finally woke up.

ooo

"Wow, so that's how it happened, huh?" I asked.

"Pretty much." Kuro said, moving his hair back with his hand.

"And you must have been amazing!" I smiled at Zeke, who was walking into the room with Nurse Joy. He had to be checked out in the emergency room.

"Good news!" She smiled and we all sighed in relief " Zeke is cured, the aneurism in his brain was completely covered when he evolved, so he shouldn't ever have another problem like that again."

I stood up. "Thanks a ton Nurse Joy! You have no idea how happy that makes me."

"He will be okay to battle again, although I have a feeling he would even if I said not to." She grinned at us.

"Well, I'm happy for us anyways." Suzy hugged me and landed a kiss on my cheek. I blushed and Kuro laughed.

ooo

Sorry about the long wait guys, with work and all, getting ready for college, I have been busy. I feel like this was one of my better battle scenes. Give me any tips, ideas, OC's (I will be introducing new characters next chapter, promise), criticism, or anything else you feel necessary. Thanks you guys for all the awesome support, it's what makes me want to write.

Also, make sure to vote in the poll on my profile page!


	13. Another Union Based Title?

Levi's World: Gold and Silver Adventures

ooo

Chapter 13

Another Union-based Title?

ooo

Thanks to Fenikkusumaru, RicePaddyHero, and blank name… for reviewing!

ooo

I'm really trying to get back to writing more, so try not to give up on me. Haha! I originally wanted to do this chapter and the last one together and make the title more humorous, oh well, the battle lasted too long.

ooo

"So you said we go south, right?" I asked, looking confusedly at my map.

"That's what they say…" Kuro replied, looking around at the trees.

Zeke walked behind us and kept bumping into us and tripping over his now-large feet.

"Not quite used to being a Croconaw, huh Zeke?" He growled in agreement and looked embarrassedly at the ground. I laughed under my breath.

"So we're lost?" Suzy chimed in from my right side.

Kuro shot a look at her. "No, we aren't lost, besides, Levi has the map."

"That's because you got frustrated and handed it off to me." I retorted.

"That may be, but just because we don't know where we are doesn't mean we're lost." Kuro looked away.

"Actually, it kinda does." Suzy giggled.

"Fine then, Levi, give her the map."

"Okay then." I handed her the map. She looked at it for a second then looked up.

"There is the pokemon center." Suzy pointed toward a building in the clearing up ahead, next to a large rock structure, which looked like a small mountain.

Kuro's mouth dropped and Suzy and I laughed wildly. "I nominate Suzy to handle the map from now on."

"Second!" Suzy smiled widely."

"Third." "Fourth." Came two more voices.

"Who's there?" Kuro yelled, poke ball in hand.

"Dude, chill." The voice was matched to the face of a girl who was about 13 years old with black hair that fell to her shoulders and bright jade eyes. She was wearing a black t-shirt and faded blue jeans. She wore a jean jacket over her shirt. "We're just messin' with you!"

Kuro put his Dragonite's ball back on the belt. "Be careful with that thing, Kuro." I teased. "You're gonna kill someone."

"Oh, ha ha." He mocked sarcastically.

"Hey, the name is Jen, Jen Richards." She smiled widely and then pulled the guy she was with closer, when he stepped forward the first thing I noticed were his piercing light blue eyes and his lofty height, he also had messy brown hair, dark jeans, and a red shirt with a black jacket. "This shy guy here is James Curtis."

"Nice to meet you." Suzy said with a smile. "My name is Suzy Silver. The short guy next to me is Levi Gold and the slightly peeved off guy is Kuro Kururugi."

"I'm not short…" I looked down.

"Aww, I'm sorry." She hugged me tight and I smiled and winked at Kuro, who just rolled his eyes.

Jen elbowed James. "See that?" she smiled.

After the embrace, I stepped forward. "So which one of you is the battler?"

Jen and James smiled. "Me." They both said.

"You seriously think you could beat me, James?"

"I was going to ask the same thing, I'm the obvious champion-in-the-making here."

"You wish."

"Wanna settle this right now?"

"Uhh, yea!"

"Big dude just got assertive." I noted out loud. Suzy nodded in agreement.

"If you want to battle, I can ref." Kuro said.

"Sure." said James shortly.

"Thanks." Jen finished.

"Is it just me or did they just finish each other's sentence." Suzy asked me.

"They definitely did."

"Dude! How long 'til we do that?"

"I dunno, why do you ask them." I said sarcastically.

"Hey guys, how long did you two date before you started finishing each others sentences?" Suzy asked cheerfully. Face-palm.

I noticed that James started to blush. But Jen answered. "We don't date, but it really didn't take long after we met."

"Aww. It's sweet though!"

Jen giggled a little too girlishly then caught herself. James seemed oblivious to her behavior.

"Okay then…" James said slowly. "Go Cyndaquil." A small mouse looking creature with red flames shooting out of its back appeared onto the field.

"You are too predictable James." Jen winked and threw out her poke ball, out of it popped a Magby.

"Hey!" I yelled. "I have a Magby too!"

"Cool, maybe you can send it out after the battle."

Kuro walked to the center of the field. "This will be a one on one match. Begin when ready."

"Cyndaquil use ember!" The mouse creature shot a thin line of flames at the Magby, which hit, but flew off to the little Magby's sides.

"Not even close, James." She grinned. "Dynamic punch!" Magby rushed forward and punched the Cyndaquil backwards into a tree. The mouse kicked off the tree and bounced into a tackle attack, which struck the Magby.

"Magby, give it a fire punch!" Magby reared back her fist and punched the Cyndaquil as hard as she could, the mouse endured the hit and immediately fired back an ember, which hit again. This time, however, Magby fell to her knees.

"Tackle her, Cyndaquil!" The fiery mouse charged at the still fallen Magby, just before contact, Magby stuck out her foot and moved out of the way, tripping up Cyndaquil.

"Magby finish him off with Dynamic Punch!" Magby charged again at the Cyndaquil and punched it, sending it flying backwards. Cyndaquil tried to recuperate, but collapsed onto the ground, knocked out.

"You did great Cyndaquil, we'll get her next time." James said, returning the fallen pokemon.

"Awesome battle, James!"

"That was fun, we don't battle enough." James said, smiling. "But I'll win the next one."

"Ha, you wish." Jen said, winking.

"So you guys want to come with us through Union Cave?" I asked.

"That would be fine with me." James said, finally piping up from his shyness.

"Awesome, we should probably stop at the pokemon center first though."

"Good idea."

ooo

After we finished healing our pokemon, we decided to have a formal introduction and meet each others pokemon. Suzy, Kuro, and I sent out ours as they released theirs. In front of use stood a Cyndaquil and Pidgeotto for James' side and Magby, a Butterfree, and a Beedrill for Jen.

We let the pokemon mingle for a while and realized how late it was getting.

"We should probably sleep here for the night and head through the cave in the morning." Kuro suggested.

"Good idea." I agreed, looking to the others who all nodded as well.

ooo

Sorry for the short chapter, barely over 1000 this time, but I am going to be extremely busy this week, I'm going to a wake today and the funeral tomorrow, so it may be this weekend before I get another chapter out.

As always, thanks for the support and reviews, and submit OCs!

~Crobat!


	14. The Last Union Title Seriously

Levi's World: Gold and Silver Adventures

ooo

Chapter 14

The Last Union Title… Seriously.

ooo

Thanks to Legendary Fairy, Finikkusumaru, Gdawgs755, sjshark23, and iR4WR for reviewing!

ooo

Union Cave is a short, dark, cold, damp, disgusting waste of rock. At least that is how Suzy explained it, she never was fond of cave dwelling pokemon to say the least, especially Zubat.

On another, sort of related note, the dictionary defines irony as "an outcome of events contrary to what was, or might have been, expected." Keep this in mind.

The sun had risen, but you couldn't tell. Dark, looming clouds had formed from skyline to skyline, the deepest gray you could reach without hitting black. Lightning poured from the sky the way the rain did, quickly and consistently. Normally on these days people like to sit around or huddle up, but not us, we are going into a cave, that isn't intimidating in the least.

ooo

"Guys, are you sure we should be going out there in this weather?" Suzy pleaded.

"Suzy, there is no weather inside the cave, and it really can't be any darker than it already is." I said convincingly.

"That isn't helping."

"Sorry. But it will be fine, maybe we will even find a huge nest of Zubat!"

"Not Funny!" She squealed. Kuro and I laughed to ourselves.

Jen walked up to Suzy and put her hand on Suzy's shoulder. "It'll be fine, you've got all of us!" She gave a thumbs up and a smile, which Suzy returned reluctantly.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Kuro smiled and picked up his bag off the ground.

Union Cave was about ten steps from the center, ten cold, pouring, soaking wet steps from the pokemon center. We made it in there quickly, only to realize we couldn't see anything once inside the cave.

"Go Max!" "Go Magby!" "Go Cyndaquil!" Myself, Jen, and James yelled as we sent our respective pokemon out.

The cave lit up before us as the three fire pokemon appeared. Max shared glances with his new counterparts, and the other, female, Magby gave him a wink, to which he blushed and Cyndaquil scoffed.

"Okay guys," I started. "I have no idea how to get through this cave, and you are our source of light, so please lead the way!" The pokemon looked back and nodded before walking farther into the darkness. We started to follow.

Not surprisingly, Suzy was extremely clingy to me while in the cave. Her irrational fear of cave pokemon coupled with her fear of darkness must have been stressful, the finger imprints that were in my arm for a week told me so.

Jen, on the other hand, was exploring every nook of the cave, not letting up.

The first of many exciting things to happen in that cave was fast approaching.

"What is that?" I heard James exclaim. After a flash from his pokedex and some light shed on the situation by our trio of fire types, a large rock with arms and a face revealed itself. "Geodude. This rock is about to be mine! Go Cyndaquil!"

Cyndaquil left his partners and ran over James' side, without so much as a single command, cyndaquil launched a ball of fire that hit Geodude squarely.

The surprised rock pokemon fired a pair of boulders at the mouse, which it jumped over easily and athletically. After jumping off another thrown rock, Cyndaquil launched more and more fire balls, whittling the Geodude's health away.

Once Geodude finally looked up, it was hit smack in the face by a red and white ball, it didn't even shake. "Yes! Geodude is mine!" James yelled proudly. In retrospect, yelling in a dark cave full of creepy pokemon may not have been the smartest move because of the second exciting thing.

You guessed it… Zubat.

A storm of Zubat rushed out of a crevice in the cave wall, Suzy hugged on to me tighter than ever, I pulled myself between her and the bats before whispering in her ear, "Send out Annie and zap them."

She winced at the idea of having to face the bats, but listened, trusting me. The sheep pokemon sent out a blast of electricity as we moved against the cave wall. Annie redirected the majority of the Zubat away from all of us, and the bats didn't dare come near the source of the pain.

After a minute or so, all of the bats had left except for one, this one laid on the floor, knocked out. None of us moved towards it, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw a poke ball go flying towards the fallen pokemon, I first looked to Jen and James who were still standing in fear, I then turned to Kuro who was looking around as well._ No Way. _

I looked at Suzy whose eyes were focused on the shaking pokeball until it stopped.

"You caught a Zubat!" I yelled mutedly, fearing the release of more Zubat.

"I couldn't see letting Annie's attack going to waste, besides, it shouldn't be as scary since it is by itself." Suzy explained, all our mouths dropped. "I'll call you Gunner, since Zubat are so fast." She smiled and let the bat out of its pokeball.

She held out her arm for the bat to land on. "I want you to lead us out of this cave since you lived here and know where to go." The bat grinned wildly and flew quickly into the darkness. "Wait up! Ugh."

ooo

We kept walking until we found Gunner lying on a rock jutting from the wall, he immediately jumped up and flew deeper into the cave. "At least he is leading us, this idea may work." I said cheerily.

We halted as a loud sound erupted from up ahead, it was an explosion. I shared a glance with Suzy who called out for her pokemon. "Gunner, come back!" After a few seconds, the bat flew into her arms, shaking vigorously. Yep, you guessed it, the third exciting thing.

Vince stepped into the light, which barely showed his darkened face. "I'm not here to beat you losers to a pulp today."

"Oh, thank goodness!" I said sarcastically. "I don't ever think we could beat you again. And again. And again…"

"Shut it wimp!" He said, face going red. "I have been… excavating this cave for some… precious material." Jen and James looked at one another confusedly.

"He has been blowing up the walls of the cave to kidnap pokemon." I explained. Jen and James nodded in comprehension. Vince grunted angrily.

"Don't push me." At that point Gunner was tired of his talking apparently, because in the blink of an eye, the bat had latched on to his face, flapping his wings to keep the boy's hands from getting a grip.

"Gunner, leech life!" The bat obeyed, causing the boy to fall over, passed out.

"Okay guys, let's go see what damage he did, we need to save these pokemon!" We all ran through the darkness until we finally came across a large pile of rubble. But what we saw was amazing, all the pokemon, Geodude, Onix, Zubat, and many other types of pokemon had all begun rebuilding the cave by stacking the rocks up to cover all the holes. In the center of the cave opening lay a Voltorb.

"That bastard left his pokemon here. He doesn't even care about his own pokemon." Kuro's fist was shaking.

"It'll be fine, man." I said. "Let's take it to the pokemon center in the next town, maybe someone will want to adopt it."

"Anyone would be better than that horrible Vince." Suzy added.

Kuro walked past all the working pokemon and picked up the Voltorb, which opened its eyes briefly and smiled before falling back asleep.

ooo

"We should be out of here soon." As soon as I said that, light appeared ahead.

"You should have said that three hours ago." Jen said wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"Hehe, sorry." The cave opened up to a bright field, and in the distance you could see Azalea Town.

ooo

I'm surprised I found time to write this out, but I'm tired and I have to work tomorrow. Haha.

I forgot to say last time to vote in the poll on my profile, I fixed the problem that it had two chapters ago and it should be working fine now, vote because it will effect which chapter I decide to write!

Thanks again to all of you! And I'm having fun with your characters, sjshark23!

Till next time,

Crobat!


	15. A City In Ruins

Levi's World: Gold and Silver Adventures

ooo

Chapter 15

A City In Ruins

ooo

Thanks to Legendary Fairy, Fenikkusumaru, Gdawgs755, and StaraptorEmpoleon for reviewing!

ooo

The dark walls disappeared as we stepped into the sunny fields outside Azalea Town, these fields were, as we were about to learn, nothing but false hope of a departed world. Who would have thought that in the short, few hours we spent in Union Cave, Team Rocket would knock over the first domino of a long line of pain and misery for the many people of Johto?

Not me.

I noticed a slightly different smell in the air as we came closer to the city, which was still about a mile away. That sense was joined by the sight of smoke rising from some of the buildings around the outskirts of the city, which we were approaching. A quick look and nods to my friends meant we were about to jump into the middle of the dilemma.

The first thing I noticed when we made it to the main part of the once thriving city was that there were no people or pokemon around. If you ever have the opportunity to explore an abandoned city on fire, pass on it, because frankly, it is disturbing.

Another thing I saw was a giant black flag decorated with a red "R".

"Team Rocket." I said, my fists trembling. Suzy put her hand on my shoulder and pulled me back a bit. I tried to resist but fell back, I wrapped her in a hug and closed my eyes. After a few seconds, I opened them again and looked around, still in an embrace, but I noticed something else…

"Where are James and Jen?"

Kuro looked around and shrugged while Suzy pushed away and started to freak out. "Someone must have kidnapped them! We need to save them! Where could they be?"

"Calm down for a sec, Suz." I pulled out a pokeball and released Whirl. "Okay girl, I need you to go search for Jen and James, okay?" The bird cooed in understanding as she took off into the sky.

Kuro in turn, released Pidgeot. "Go survey in the other direction, buddy." Pidgeot flew off as well.

Suzy pulled out a pokeball as well and kissed it before releasing Gunner. "Gunner, I want you to follow Whirl and go after Jen and James." Without hesitation, he shot off after the Pidgey. "Stay together!"

Zeke stepped forward as I just now became aware of him releasing himself from the pokeball. He shrieked, hoping for an assignment. "Sorry buddy, Whirl is going to go searching, the best thing we can do is stay together so no one else goes missing." Zeke stomped in disagreement and plopped himself on the ground.

ooo

After an hour of waiting, we all had become worried about the safety of James and Jen, and for our pokemon. It was time to jump into action.

"I can't just sit around any longer, I'm going to go find them, you guys can stay here if you want or come with me." I commanded.

"It is best to stay here, Levi. We don't know what we are up against." Kuro tried his best to convince me to stay, but I had made up my mind.

"I don't care." I walked away. Suzy stood up, but Kuro stopped her from following me.

"Okay Zeke," I said, pulling out his pokeball, "Let's go search, they can't have gotten far." Zeke squealed in understanding and walked beside me.

The ruins of the Azalea Town pokemon center were up ahead. The fire that once engulfed it was now dowsed by the rain that had fallen, blackened remains were scattered on the ground.

Zeke and I walked into the center and looked around for any signs of life. The machine used to heal pokemon was missing, I noted. "Whoever is responsible must have stolen it. Team Rocket…"

We searched the rooms in the back until we finally made it to the pokemon holding area. The area was cleaned of all pokeballs. They stole them all…

I caught a shimmer out of the corner of my eye, I followed it to a spot under a table. Underneath the table laid a black ball. "I wonder what could be inside." I looked over to Zeke and he nodded, gesturing for me to open it.

I held it in the air and released the beast inside. A black light filled the room and a shadow moved from the ball to the ground. I could imagine scary music that they play in the movies. My eyes began to adjust until the black dissipated abruptly.

The shadow faded and in front of me stood… an Eevee?

"All that dramatic build-up for an Eevee? That is the least threatening.. AHH!" The Eevee jumped at me and started biting my leg, Zeke shot a blast of water at it and knocked it into the wall.

I looked closely at the fallen pokemon and noticed something different about it, his eyes were blank and the white ruffles of fur around his neck were shaded. He also had a collar around his neck, which was black.

I walked closer to the Eevee and reached slowly for his fur. I laid my hand on his head and started to pet it until it closed its eyes.

The Eevee purred quietly as I picked it up and carried it outside, grabbing the dark pokeball as I walked out.

ooo

I met up with Suzy and Kuro who were still huddled at the camp.

Kuro stood up when he saw me. "Did you find any signs of James and Jen?"

"No…" I held up the Eevee. "But I did find this."

I came closer and sat down next to the fire. Zeke plopped down next to me. I started petting the Eevee again and it looked up at me before falling asleep again.

"That Eevee looks odd." Kuro piped up after a minute of gazing at the fire.

"Yea, I thought so too. The fur around his neck is almost gray, and I found it in this weird pokeball."

Kuro seemed immediately interested. "What kind of pokeball?"

I held up the black pokeball and Kuro gasped. "What is it?" I asked.

"Levi, that isn't a normal pokeball." Yeah, I got that much. "What kind is it then?"

"That is called the Esoball."

"Eso?" I asked, wondering.

"Yes, it is short for the Esodarkness Ball."

"And what does that mean exactly?" I asked.

"It means 'Inner Darkness'. The ball is designed to find the most minimal evil in a pokemon's heart and amplify it." Kuro explained.

"So… this little guy is evil? That would explain why it attacked me when I let it out."

"I don't think it is evil, I think it was scared. You would be too if you were captured by an evil team and deemed useless by them."

"True… so what you're saying is that he wasn't brainwashed?"

"Pretty much. If there is any evil inside this Eevee, it wasn't enough to be corrupted."

"By Team Rocket." I added.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Team Rocket is just being reformed, they wouldn't have the money or technology to produce something like this."

Suzy stepped into the conversation. "So you're saying that there could be another group of bad guys?"

"It is more than possible." Kuro said averting his eyes.

"What about this Eevee?"

"My guess is it was declared unusable and left to die in the raid." I held Eevee tightly.

"Well, one thing to do about this ball then." I stood up and threw the ball as hard as I could, it shattered against the wall, black smoke was released as the fragments hit the ground. "Eevee?" I looked in my left arm where I held the small pokemon, he jumped awake and I could see his eyes lose the darkness they held.

"How would you like to come with me?" The Eevee squealed with excitement and ran around in circles. I smiled and pulled out a new red and white pokeball and it sucked the small creature inside.

_Thank you._

"What was that?"

"What do you mean?" Suzy asked.

"That voice. I heard a voice. Didn't you?"

"No." Suzy and Kuro said together. They looked at me like I was crazy.

I looked at the ball that now held the Eevee. "You're welcome." I whispered.

ooo

I'm really sorry about the long wait guys and girls. Hope the darkness of the chapter made up for it :D. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I wouldn't expect many more nice and happy chapters, this story is much more interesting. : )

You know the drill, and pleaaase vote in the poll on my profile, it is about this story and I want some of your opinions.

Til next time,

~Crobat!


	16. Hello, Won't You Tell Me Your Name?

Levi's World: Gold and Silver Adventures

ooo

Chapter 16

Hello, Why Don't You Tell Me Your Name?

ooo

Thanks to Legendary Fairy, Fenikkusumaru, Gdawgs755, and Spartan20 for reviewing!

ooo

"So you have a name, I suppose." I spoke into the ball. I spoke quietly so the others didn't hear.

I awaited the response, but to no avail.

"I know it was you who talked to me. You don't have to be afraid."

Silence remained in the air.

"You can talk whenever you're ready." I smiled and clipped the ball on my belt before walking to the tent to go to sleep.

ooo

I woke up to the smell of bacon and sat up in my sleeping bag. I looked over to Suzy, who was sound asleep. I smiled deeply and looked over to my other side. Kuro was also still out…

"Wait… who is cooking bacon?" I jumped up and shot out of the tent, my hand resting on Zeke's pokeball.

What I saw surprised me. A young guy about my age dressed like he was about to go butterfly hunting with the big net he carried with him. I'm not into fashion or anything, but even I was weirded out by the khaki shorts and the khaki vest with pockets all over it.

"Hey, can I help you?" I asked, moving closer, but keeping my hand on Zeke's ball.

"Oh, hey!" The kid said. "I saw you guys here and knew you weren't evil, so I was hoping to win you over with some good food."

I released the grip on Zeke's ball and smiled. "It's working."

After waking up Suzy and Kuro, we gathered around the bonfire pit, which was now dowsed.

We introduced ourselves to the stranger and he smiled and replied, "My name is Bugsy."

After picking my mouth up off the ground, I responded to him. "You mean, you're the gym leader?"

"That's right. I'm the bug master of Johto!"

"Awesome!" I smiled. "So, about that. I came here to challenge you. In light of the destruction here, do you think we could find a time to battle sometime."

"Not for a few days, I think. I came back to search the town for any surviving things or pokemon that may have been loose."

"Oh, well I'm sorry."

"It's no problem, this isn't the first time this town has been attacked, although this attack was much worse than the last. I'm sure you heard of the Slowpoke kidnapping?"

"Yeah, if I'm not mistaken, Team Rocket was behind that."

"That is true, but I don't think Team Rocket was behind this attack." He pointed up at the big flag with a red "R". "I think they were framed by another team, Team Rocket has never been this open with their attacks."

"I thought the same." I spoke up again. "I found this pokemon yesterday… It was captured in an esoball."

"I have heard about those. The only known creator is Kurt, from this town. He was kidnapped a few months ago by an unknown group of people. He was able to sneak out a letter that was sent to his granddaughter."

"Did the letter give any information about the group, maybe their name?"

"Team Chaos."

"Sounds like trouble to me."

"No doubt, but attempts to find their hideout failed. They moved shortly after the letter arrived."

"So what do you think the chances of finding the team are?" I asked.

"Pretty good." I new voice spoke from behind me. I turned to see the source of the voice, which was a large man in dark green pants and dark green sweater.

"Who are you?" I yelled.

"Why, I am Ares. Administrator for Team Chaos."

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough, my friends."

"I'm not your friend." I pulled the ball containing Eevee off my belt.

"You don't want to fight me, you would stand no chance." A large purple shadow began to form next to him, revealing a Gengar.

"Go Eevee!" Ares started to laugh, then froze when his eyes met Eevee's.

"Where did you find that pokemon?" He asked assertively.

"Why would I tell you anything? You bastard!" My fists were shaking and I yelled to Eevee. "Use Shadow Ball!"

The small pokemon nodded then jumped forward, charging up a ball of dark energy and firing it at the ghost.

Gengar, surprised, took the shot and fell to the ground, in obvious pain. "Get up and fight now, Gengar!"

The ghost stood and started firing multiple shadow balls, which went straight through Eevee without touching him.

I laughed at him, "Ghost type moves cant hurt normal type pokemon. You should know that much."

He grunted angrily.

_Watch this. _Eevee jumped forward and used bite, causing Gengar to fall over, knocked out.

Kuro gasped. "That Eevee is very powerful, how in Mew's name was it able to beat a Gengar?"

"How did you do that?" I asked the Eevee, who just smiled back, then fired a shadow ball at Ares, who was hit and shot backwards into a building.

_Let's just say I'm not a normal Eevee._

"So what are you?"

_I am the pokemon that is here to help you defeat the Great Evil._

"The… Great Evil?"

_That is correct._

"Will you tell me about the Great Evil?"

_In due time, my friend. In due time._

"Can you at least tell me your name?"

_You can call me Nyx._

"Why did you choose to come with me?"

_I have no say in the matter, but I can say I have enjoyed my time so far with you. I know you are a good person and are the one who is needed to destroy the Great Evil._

"Anything else you have to say?"

_Team Chaos' hideout is in Ilex Forest. Other than that, nothing, if you would recall me into my pokeball, I would be grateful._

I returned Nyx into his ball and turned to Kuro and Suzy, who were staring at me. "What?"

"You were just having a conversation with an Eevee and you ask 'What'?" Kuro asked.

She got me there. "His name is Nyx, and he has been communicating with me telepathically. Please don't think I'm crazy."

"Which is more likely, that pokemon started talking to you or that you're crazy?" Kuro asked me.

"Oh calm down, Kuro, if Levi says that Nyx can talk, then he can talk. Why would he lie about this?"

"Thanks, Suzy." I hugged her and we all walked back to the camp, Suzy holding onto my hand.

ooo

Starting college this week, or at least moving into my dorm… Scary stuff… I will try to update but no promises, no idea how college will treat me. Please offer some criticism or advice :D

Til next time,

Crobat!


	17. It's A Bug's Strife

Levi's World: Gold and Silver Adventures

ooo

Chapter 17

It's a Bug's Strife

ooo

Thanks to Star-Tigress, danny, Gdawgs755, Fenikkusumaru, iR4WR, and Legendary Fairy for reviewing!

ooo

"So what are we supposed to do exactly, file a missing persons claim to the police?" Bugsy asked us as we headed back to camp.

"What police?" I responded coolly. "We are basically on our own here, the police are long gone. It's up to us to find Jen and James."

"It just sounds really dangerous, is all."

"That's because it is dangerous." Kuro stepped in.

"I just don't see a way to go about this without being put in harm's way."

At this point I was more than a little pissed, I really don't know why I was so angry, I just… was. "Listen! Those are my friends that are missing! I will do what it takes to get them back safely. No one asked you to tag along, so either quit being a little bitch or leave!"

"Calm down!" Suzy grabbed my arm and I felt a chill move down my spine. "You aren't being yourself, Levi."

"I… I know." I stuttered bluntly.

"Just be calm. We will save them, don't worry."

"I'm sorry…" I said softly, looking up at Bugsy.

"It's… It's fine. I shouldn't have complained. I would do the same for my friends as well."

That anger wasn't mine. Why did I explode like that?

_You're just not as strong as me, I presume._

What do you mean Nyx?

_The cost of having one of the most powerful forces in Johto, I guess. That is the obvious guess._

You are being really cryptic, you know?

_Eh, you get used to it. Trust me._

So why did that happen?

_If you have a brain, you will be able to discover it on your own._

What is with your attitude?

I waited but heard no response. Damn cryptic little Chihuahua.

_I heard that._

ooo

We walked the ruins; the occasional wild pokemon would run by us, trying to scamper through the rubble, but there was still no sign at all of James or Jen.

"Why don't we play a game?" Suzy piped up, hoping to lighten the dark mood that was looming.

"Is this really the time for a game?" I asked her, trying to hold in my anger.

"I just wanted to make everyone feel a little better."

"It isn't helping." I said bluntly.

As we moved a little further, I heard a pout from behind me and turned to see Suzy crying. Kuro immediately tried to comfort her, but to no avail.

"Levi, I don't know what the hell has been going on with you, but it needs to stop!" He yelled from Suzy's side.

I knew something was going wrong here. When the calm, cool, and collected Kuro starts yelling, something was always wrong.

"Ever since you found that Eevee, you've been getting worse and worse." Kuro stated.

"Don't go blaming Nyx, what has he done to you?"

"Nothing yet, but it was captured in an Esodarkness ball, it could still be evil."

"I think I would know if Nyx was evil or not." I started. "After all, he does talk to me."

"Which is weird!"

"It may be a tiny bit odd, but pokemon telepathy is not unheard of."

"Yeah, between trainers and their psychic types, psychic, not normal types."

"I can handle myself, thanks."

"Obviously you can't handle any human relations!"

"Stop!" Suzy broke up the argument. "You two need to stop fighting and we need to find out why Levi is acting so weird."

"Fine." Kuro said, turning his head from me. "Levi, what have you done lately that may help us figure out what is wrong?"

"Nothing, I found Nyx, and beat that Team Chaos guy."

"Wait… That Esodarkness ball, where is it?"

"I think I put it in my bag…"

"That may be it, let me see the ball."

I pulled off my bag and handed Kuro the black ball. "Here."

_I know what he is doing; you need to stop him from destroying that ball._

_ '_How do you know these things?' I asked in my head, but it was too late, Kuro had smashed the ball against the asphalt, shattering it into pieces.

"That should take care of it." Kuro said proudly.

_You may want to run._

"Guys, the telepathic Chihuahua says to run."

"Why would I listen to it? It is evil after all."

"Where do you draw these conclusions?" I fired back, irritated.

"Maybe the facts!" He spat. "I'm sorry, but you have had that stupid thing for all of one day and you have completely cha…"

A black cloud fell over us and covered the entire area. Everywhere you looked was just black, no light, no color.

As if from nowhere, a purple flash flew in front of me, causing me to fall backwards into one of my friends. I shakily got to my feet and called for Nyx telepathically.

Nyx, what is happening?

_Exactly what I tried to warn you about._

Well, it isn't helping now, what can I do to get rid of this fog?

_It isn't fog._

Well then, what is it?

_It is darkness… Evil…_

What is causing this?

_A dark pokemon most likely, one that has been altered. When you destroy an Esoball, it sends out a signal to track you. Of course, they were tracking the ball anyways._

Then why did they wait until now to attack?

_Because they didn't know you had the ball. They probably still thought the Team Chaos guy had it. Granted, they would have found you eventually anyways. But a Team Chaos member would never destroy an Esoball._

Good point. But how do we get out of here?

_All you can do is… run._

I reached around in the darkness and found an arm; I pulled the person with me through the darkness for what felt like days, even though it couldn't have been more than a minute. I reached the light and collapsed on the ground, gasping for breath. I looked to my right to see Bugsy lying on the ground… dead.

I spotted Kuro on the ground, coughing like crazy. I was okay… But... "Where is Suzy?"

I grabbed up Nyx and ran through the dark again.

I need you to find Suzy, can you track her thoughts?

_I can and will. Take a slight angled turn to the right and go straight._

I ran and ran until I finally ran into something. I heard her voice. "Ow." I instantly picked her up and Nyx jumped on my head. I carried her out, holding her close to me. I could feel her heart beat against my chest and her heavy breaths were telling me to go faster. My eyes started to water and my legs were starting to give out, but I still ran, I didn't care about that now.

I started to fall, but I was able to turn to my side to prevent myself from falling on Suzy. Nyx still held on tight to my hat as we slid out of the darkness onto the cold, but lighted ground.

I rolled Suzy onto her side and started to cry as her eyes opened.

She smiled at me.

ooo

After all this time, I'm back! and hopefully better than ever… I am now in college and finished all my midterms and such, trying to adjust to dorm life and my new friends, you know how it is. I am going to try writing again. Thank you all for staying with me for as long as you have. It is much appreciated!


End file.
